The Promise
by TheonLee
Summary: Friendship lasts a long time. One will do anything to make up for what he's done. Soon, both find something more between them. Completed.
1. Prologue

A Promise I Made

Here's another fanfic. I've got this locked up in my mind since the past three weeks. Time to let it out. This story is about friendship and a promise kept by one of them. I think you know who the main characters are.

* * *

Prologue After Ten Years

The sun was going to set any hour now, and he's still hiking. He needed to find a spot quick before it got dark.

"That looks good enough," he said. His back was aching even if he could carry his very heavy backpack. Well, after traveling for ten years who wouldn't? He let his pack down and started to set up camp. He collected sticks to start a fire. By the time he finished, the sun was just about to go down.

He sat down near the fire and looked to the sunset. He sighed as he looked at the sight before him. He'd seen it hundreds of times before but still it never ceases to amaze. He smiled every time he saw it. This time was no different.

Ryoga searched his backpack for a pack of instant ramen. He made it in a pot which he somehow managed to fit it in his backpack.

"Hmm…last one. I need to get to a city fast," Ryoga said. He finished the ramen he made. He put the pot and the bowl at one side and just sat there. Ryoga checked his backpack again and saw that the cure was still there. For ten years Ryoga had been searching for a cure for Ranma to break the Dragon Whisker curse. Ranma…he hasn't seen Ranma in a long time.

"The last time was…was…"


	2. Chapter 1 The Last Fight

Chapter 1 The Last Fight

Both of them were running late…again. Well, you can't blame Ranma. Actually, you should blame him. It's always him that caused them to be late. Ranma was running on the fence as usual while Akane was running on the street beside him. They were at the gate of the school when…

"Saotome you fiend! How dare you use sorcery on a girl like Akane! I will defeat you and claim her as…" Kuno didn't finish his sentence when the two running teenagers launched him to orbit. That's how it is every single morning.

They barely made it in class as the bell rang.

"Whew," Ranma said.

* * *

"Where am I now!?" a clueless lost boy screamed at the sky. It was more like a catch phrase now. Ryoga looked around trying to find where he is. He then saw the school that Akane went to. He sighed in relief, his frustrations forgotten. The school bell rang signaling everyone to go home. Ranma came out running from a very angry girl.

"Ranma! Come back here!" Akane yelled. He did it again, made her mad. Wonder if it's his hobby?

"Haha…can't catch me!" Ranma said looking towards Akane. Ranma turned his head and slammed his face into a fist. Ranma pulled himself out off the fist and looked up to his rival. "Oh, hey pig-boy," he said flatly.

"Ranma! How dare you upset Akane!" Ryoga said. Ryoga directed his other fist towards Ranma, but Ranma gripped it.

"You still hadn't had enough," Ranma said with a smirk. Ranma had beaten Ryoga last week and it took a while. Ranma punched Ryoga repeatedly in the abdomen; using his Chestnuts Attack. Ryoga stepped back but seemed to be unfazed by Ranma's attack, like always. By now a crowd had gathered around them but kept their distance.

Ryoga attacked Ranma with his about a ton heavy umbrella. Ranma dodged his attacks as Ryoga repeatedly tried to strike him. Ranma ducked from another attack and punched Ryoga in the jaw. Ryoga fell on his back.

"Sorry Ryoga. I gotta bolt. See ya later," Ranma said as he ran off towards the Tendo Dojo leaving the lost boy behind. Akane was far off ahead, not caring about the fight at all. Ryoga got up, now fueled with anger. There goes Ranma again, running away from a fight.

"LION'S ROARING BLAST!!" Ryoga cupped his hands in front of him as a blast of energy was propelled towards Ranma. Ranma looked over his shoulder and...BOOM… he was on the street, face down.

"You're not running away this time Ranma!" Ryoga said as he approached the other boy. Ranma got up and faced Ryoga.

"Alright. After I get rid of you, you go ahead and get lost okay?" Ranma said. Both of them were ready in a battle stance; Ryoga with his umbrella ready to whack Ranma's head off, Ranma with his fists ready. Both attacked and fists and umbrella locked with each other. They fought for a long time, not noticing that the sun was halfway down.

Ranma dodged another strike by jumping on the fence. Ranma didn't notice the sign that stated that the part of the fence Ranma was standing on was loose. So, Ranma fell into the canal below. Now female, Ranma jumped out off the canal and directed a kick to Ryoga.

(I will refer female Ranma as she) Ryoga blocked her attack with his arms crossed in front of him. Ranma landed on the ground as she directed another kick towards Ryoga which he dodged. Ryoga kicked Ranma in the stomach and the girl fell on her back. Ranma sprang up and finally noticed that it was dark.

"I gotta go Ryoga," she said.

"What? Afraid of the dark?" asked Ryoga with a smirk.

Ranma glared at Ryoga. Ryoga threw his bandanas towards her. Ranma dodged the projectiles that nearly hit her. Ryoga took the chance to throw his chi charged belt towards his rival. Ranma saw this and ducked. But her pigtail was moving slower than her and the razor belt slashed directly through the Dragon's Whisker.

Ranma's eyes widened as she felt her hair hanging on her back. Ranma didn't move. She then looked behind and saw the Dragon's Whisker was cut in two.

"No," Ranma whispered. She sounded pretty upset.

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned around and faced Ryoga. Her face wore an angry expression. But Ryoga swore he saw tears were in the shorter girl's eyes.

"RYOGA! YOU JERK!" Ranma yelled as she punched Ryoga in the face which caused him to fall on his back. Ranma ran to, well, who knows where. Ryoga looked at his slowly disappearing rival running towards somewhere he wouldn't know.

"Ranma?"

* * *

Surprisingly, Ryoga made it to the Tendo's. He was about to knock on the door when Akane opened it.

"Ryoga?" Akane said.

"Umm…where are you going?" Ryoga asked, also surprisingly not so nervous.

"Looking for Ranma," she said.

Ryoga was surprised to hear this. "Ranma didn't come back?"

Akane shook her head sadly. "Do you know where he is?"

Ryoga frowned a bit. "I don't know where he ran off to."

"He ran away?!" Akane said.

"To who knows where," Ryoga said. "C-Can I come in?"

Akane nodded and let him in. Ryoga placed his backpack carefully on the floor, trying not to damage it. Ryoga went into the living room and sat down. Kasumi and Nabiki were sitting watching the television. He sat down behind them. Akane came in as Ryoga sat down. She sat in front of the boy.

"Did something happen when you were fighting?" Akane asked.

Ryoga pulled out a handful of red hair that he cut off from Ranma earlier. "I don't know why but Ranma was upset when I cut off her hair," Ryoga answered.

"Where's Ranma!" Genma came into the living room. Genma saw what was in Ryoga's hand and was not happy at what he saw. "Ryoga!?"

Akane was surprised at what Ryoga had shown her. She looked at Ryoga.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked getting a feeling that he should get the hell outta there.

"Do you know what you did?" Akane asked.

* * *

Chapter 1 done. By now I guess you know who promised Ranma. Oh yeah, I forgot to say this: I don't own Ranma ½.


	3. Chapter 2 Searching For A Cure

Wow, two chapters and one prologue in a day. I don't wanna say much, so ALL ABOARD, CHAPTER 2! Like always I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 2 Searching for a Cure

"Do you know what you did?" Akane asked. By now Kasumi and Nabiki had turned around to face the cursed lost boy. Ryoga shook his head nervously.

"This is the Dragon's Whisker; Ranma uses this to tie his hair," Akane said.

"So, what's the problem?" Ryoga asked.

"Ranma ate some strange porridge during his training," Genma explained. "It was made with this Dragon's Whisker."

"Since then, Ranma has to tie his hair with it," Akane continued. "Or not…his hair will grow non stop until he runs totally out of hair."

Ryoga's eyes widened in shock. He never knew it was this serious. But then something hit him.

"But how come Ranma's hair didn't grow when I cut it off?" Ryoga asked.

"The Dragon's Whisker has no effect on women," Akane then frowned "So, now Ranma has to remain a girl until we tie this onto his hair."

"Uh uh. I'm using this to grow my own," Genma cried as he took the Dragon's Whisker. Then, Happosai came into the room. Kasumi and Nabiki already left to go search for Ranma.

Happosai snatched the Dragon's Whisker out off Genma's hands. He looked at it and sighed depressively. "It won't work anymore. The Dragon's Whisker is broken. Even if  
Ranma tied his hair with this, his hair will still keep growing longer," Happosai said. He looked over to Ryoga. "Do you understand?" he said pointing at Ryoga "it is locked! Ranma can never be a man again!" 'Which is a good thing' Happosai thought evily.

Everyone was shocked. Akane had never known this part; Ranma never told her. Ryoga hung his head, feeling empty, realizing what he has done. He betrayed Ranma by locking his curse. 'Ranma can never be a man again? I-I've locked his curse'.

"This cannot be reversed, but…" Ryoga looked up to the old pervert. "…there is a cure for this. It is only found in China," Happosai said.

"There's a cure?!" Akane said. The old freak nodded.

"Tell me! Where is it?!" Ryoga said grabbing Happosai at the collar.

"Why? Do you want to look for it?" Happosai said "If you are why you want to look for it?" Ryoga let go of Happosai.

"Because…because he's my friend! And if anyone's gonna cure him it's gonna be me!" Ryoga cried. Happosai nodded.

"But what about your sense of direction?" the old letch asked.

"Ah! The hell with that!" Ryoga said "I'll find it no matter what! I caused this and I'm gonna fix it!" he said with complete confidence.

"Confidence will lead you to it," Happosai said. "You'll start tomorrow." Happosai went into his room and pulled out a map of China. He gave it to Ryoga.

"You can rest here for the night," said Soun coming out from somewhere. Ryoga nodded.

* * *

Ryoga lay down on his futon with his eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep; other than because of the noise a certain panda gave out.

'Why am I helping him?' Ryoga asked himself. 'I'm supposed to hate him. I thought I'd feel happy if Ranma was to be a girl forever, but that would be horrible,' he thought.

"_Because…because he's my friend! And if anyone's gonna cure him it's gonna be me!"_

Ryoga smiled as he remembered those words. 'I guess that's it,' Ryoga thought as he closed his eyes. 'I'm his friend' with that Ryoga slowly fell to sleep.

None of them heard a noise coming from the living room. They were all fast asleep since it was about 2 a.m.

* * *

Morning came in quickly. Ryoga's eyes squinted at the sudden light. Soon they were adjusted and Ryoga stood up. He went out of the room taking with him a change of clothes.

He got down and went to the furo which he found out was occupied. He shrugged and set his clothes in one place. Ryoga went to the living room to watch TV. As he entered, he caught sight of a paper; just a small one on the table. He picked it up. It was a note.

_By the time you read this I'll already be far away from here. I won't come back since I've lost my manhood. So Uncle Tendo, if you're reading this I would like to call off the engagement between me and Akane. I'm sorry if I caused any of you trouble during my stay. Lastly, don't bother finding me, you'll only trouble yourself._

_Bye. Forever._

_Ranma._

Ryoga finished reading the note. He looked at his backpack that was sitting near the front door. 'After taking a bath, I'll go' he thought. And so he did. Minutes later, he was done and found the living room was filled with people. They were reading the note that Ranma had left them. Soun well, he cried like the world was going to end. Kasumi just said "Oh my" Nabiki was cold as always.

"You're going to look for him right?" Akane asked Ryoga.

"I made a promise, and I'm gonna keep it," Ryoga said. He picked up his pack and went outside. He waved back at them and then he was off. The Tendos felt that it's going to be a long time before they see Ryoga again.

Ryoga was heading towards the west coast, but thanks for his horrible sense of direction; he ended up at the north tip of Japan.

"Damn it!" Ryoga cursed himself. "I can't give up! I'll find the cure. Ranma, I promise, you'll be a man again."

* * *

There's chapter 2. So, what do you think so far? Okay, I bet some of you are asking 'isn't the Dragon's Whisker effect had already worn off?' Well, just assume that it hasn't yet and since it has been cut, Ranma is doomed to live as a girl forever since that curse has become permanent. For some reason the first two chapters are pretty short. Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

Alright, here's chapter 3. Again nothing much to say here. I wanna say thanks to those who reviewed the past chapters. Don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 3 Reached China

Ryoga was approaching the shore. Finally after six months, he reached the west coast of Japan, all thanks to his sense of direction. But now it was gone. Yup, Ryoga's not cursed to be hopelessly lost anymore. He met someone that solved his problem when he was in Wakkanai. It was actually a family curse that lasted many generations.

Well, there's no need to inform how the man did it. All we know is that Ryoga's cured except for the Jusenkyo curse. That's where he's going; to go and retrieve the cure for them back home. His plan was to cure himself first and then bring the water back to Ranma and then the others.

Ryoga came to a jetty and bought a ticket for China. It'll take a few hours to reach the nearest jetty to the mountains.

"-sigh- I have to wait for thirty minutes," Ryoga said. "Might as well eat something." Ryoga got up from his seat he was waiting in and went to buy something. He then sensed someone in the bushes. Ryoga went to the bushes where he sensed the person.

"Hey, who's there?" Ryoga said quietly. He didn't want people thinking that he was crazy. There was someone behind the bushes, but the person ran away. Ryoga only caught a flash of the person.

"Who was that?"

* * *

A person ran into the streets of the city. He turned into an alley and stopped.

"He saw you?" someone asked from behind him.

He tried to catch his breathe. He turned to the person behind him.

"I don't think so," he answered.

"Good," the person (lets refer to him as Larsen) said. "The last thing we want is for him to suspect something." The other man (let's name him Ryan) nodded agreeing with Larsen. They've gone far enough. It can't fail now, or ever.

"He's late," Larsen said.

"Yeah I know. He has a problem with directions," said Ryan sitting down. "Guess now he doesn't have that problem anymore."

Larsen smiled a bit at Ryan. "So when are you going?"

"I'll catch the next ferry to China," Ryan answered. "And you?"

"Maybe tomorrow," he answered "still need to report this you know."

* * *

Ryoga was aboard the ferry and was now off to China. He couldn't help wonder who was that person. Maybe he was spying on him. He couldn't be sure. He put that thought away. He placed his arm on the window edge; his head rested on the hand.

The sea always fascinated him. Not because of its underwater mysteries, but how he end up at places far away like Canada without even crossing the sea. He laughed at that. The way he used to get lost; it was hilarious. Sometimes, even if his destination's just in front of him, he'd miss it.

"Mister?" a little boy's voice said. Ryoga snapped out of his daydreaming and turned his head to look at the kid. "Can I sit next to the window?"

"Oh, uh sure," Ryoga said. He got up and let the little boy sat at his seat. Ryoga took the seat of the kid.

"He's like that," a woman's voice said. "Every time we got on a ferry, he'll take the nearest seat to the window". This must be the mother Ryoga thought.

Wait, there's something familiar about her. Her red hair, those blue eyes, that body. I-It was…

"Ranma?"

Ryoga woke up from his sleep. He realized where he was and that's in a seat in a ferry.

'Oh, I was only dreaming'.

"Who's Ranma," someone asked Ryoga from beside him.

Ryoga was still dazed. He didn't quite catch what the man beside him said.

"Pardon," Ryoga said.

"You mumbled 'Ranma' while you were asleep," the man said "who's that?"

"Oh, she's a friend of mine," Ryoga took a picture out of his pocket. "This is her," he handed the picture over to the man.

The man smiled. He gave back the picture to Ryoga. "She's really pretty," the man said. "You sure you're just friends?" he asked jokingly.

Ryoga blushed; he didn't know why but he did. "Yeah, just friends," he said as he placed the picture back into his pocket.

The rest of the journey went pretty quiet as the man beside him slept. Ryoga looked out into the window and looked at the water. They were still far out at sea, so there's nothing to watch but water. A few minutes later Ryoga fell asleep again. He dreamt it again. He dreamt that he found Ranma. He hoped this mission won't fail and he hoped to cure Ranma.

* * *

The ferry had arrived ahead of schedule by a minute. Ryoga was already off to find a place to stay and maybe someone who could lead him to the mountains. Even if he didn't get lost anymore, he still needs to make sure he goes in the right way.

Ryoga walked up the street and saw an inn. He went inside and went to rent a room for the night. Good thing he picked up language skills. He had no problem with the innkeeper.

After getting the key to the room, Ryoga went to find it. He opened the door that labeled 109. He went inside and placed his backpack carefully on the floor. He went for the balcony. It had a descent sight. He could se the jetty and the ferries coming in. He had arrived in China; this is where the mission begins.

* * *

End of chapter 3 part 1. It'll be a while before I could write part 2 so be patient.


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

Well, here's another chapter. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for your reviews, especially those who pointed out some things. I appreciate them. Oh, and Requiem the Relentless, I'm not sure what you think that I'm doing, but I'm sure I wont go there. Alrighty, here's chapter 3 part 2.

Chapter 3 Part 2 The Mountains

The morning was quiet, not like Nerima. Well, with the constant fighting all the time, Nerima's been like a battleground. But here, it was peaceful. One could sleep all day if they want to. That was what Ryoga wanted to do too. But, he has to find the cure. Ryoga got up from bed and stretched his stiff muscles.

Ryoga went for his backpack and searched for the map Happosai had given him. Good thing Happosai marked the place where the cure is. Ryoga had looked at the map before, and this time he was determined to find the cure. No more getting lost. The place was near to Jusenkyo.

Ryoga opened the bathroom door. He took off his last night's clothes as he closed the door. He didn't rinse himself since he got the pig curse. At first it felt weird but then he got used to not rinsing. He readied the hot water in the tub. Then, for some reason he remembered; the time when Ranma first found out about his curse.

Ryoga tried to shake the memory away but it didn't. It was really weird. It felt weird. It sounded weird. It looked weird. Wait a minute…Ryoga tried to shake it off again. It didn't work again. Ryoga and Ranma just talked normally, both were naked and Ranma was a girl. Funny, Ryoga saw Ranma, fully, but, he didn't flinch. Ryoga now didn't try to remove that memory. Instead, he thought about it.

Even if Ranma was a guy, his female form was beautiful. The red hair, the small tight waist, the soft skin, those big… 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?' Ryoga thought. The water was now overflowing. Ryoga quickly turned off the tap and went inside. He still wondered though, he usually blushes around girls let alone around a pretty red head. 'Okay, I'm thinkin' of it again' Ryoga thought. "Ah, let it go already!" Ryoga said to himself. That finally did it. What actually brought that up? He didn't know.

* * *

Ryoga got out of his room after packing up. Actually he didn't have to since he didn't unpack anything. Ryoga walked out of the door of the inn. Then someone called out his name. Funny, he didn't remember anyone that he had met on his journeys. Unless if it was….

"Hey, Ryoga!"

Ryoga turned around and saw who the person calling him was. "Oh great," he mumbled under his breath. He pretended to put a happy face for his friend, Saicho. "Hey, Saicho," he said forcing a cheerful expression. Saicho was about his height but a year younger than Ryoga. Ryoga met him a few months ago on his 'misdirected journey'. Ryoga didn't like him because he was annoying. One time, when Ryoga was training, he kept asking many types of questions. Because of that Ryoga could not pay full attention to his training.

"So, Ryoga. What are you doin' here?" (There's another question)

Ryoga gave Saicho a glare. "What, you wanna follow me again?"

"Well, if you want," Saicho said.

"I just wanna get to Jusenkyo," Ryoga answered Saicho's question. "I need to get a cure." Ryoga had already told the younger boy about his curse, both Jusenkyo and his directional curses.

"Jusenkyo? But, its far from here," Saicho said "And wait, how did you get here without getting lost?" Ryoga glared at the kid.

"Someone cured me on my way here," Ryoga said still glaring at him.

"Really?!" said Saicho not believing it "I thought no one could cure you." At that, Saicho laughed. Ryoga bonked him in the head.

"Ow, that hurt," Saicho said rubbing the spot Ryoga had hit him.

"You know, I really gotta go," said Ryoga. Ryoga turned away from Saicho and started to walk towards the mountains.

"Hey who's this?" Saicho asked holding a picture. Ryoga turned around to face him. "Wow, she's cute."

"Hey! Give it back!" Ryoga said trying to get the picture off of Saicho's hands. Saicho simply stopped Ryoga with his hand in Ryoga's face.

"Tell me," Saicho said turning his face to Ryoga.

Ryoga quickly snatched the picture from Saicho. "None of your business!" he retorted.

Saicho's eyes narrowed and he grinned widely at Ryoga. "Is she your girlfriend?" he asked pointing his index finger towards Ryoga.

Ryoga blushed, again he didn't know why. "No! She's not my…!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Saicho said still grinning. A second later, he was flying towards the sea.

"That annoying little idiot," Ryoga mumbled. Saicho could take a hit like the other martial artists back home. So, Ryoga didn't have to worry about possibly killing the guy with one punch. He then realized he was still blushing but quickly got that feeling away.

Ryoga placed the picture back into his pocket. He then continued his way towards the mountains.

* * *

"I could really use an okonomiyaki right now," Ryoga groaned. He was already in the forests and was walking for three hours. Good thing the trees provided shade for him. He then remembered he had bought some food before he left. Ryoga sat on a tree root and opened his pack.

He took out two slices of bread and started eating them. It wasn't much but enough to give him energy to carry on. He got up and shouldered his pack and continued his journey. He didn't notice a pair of golden eyes was watching him.

The eyes belonged to Ryan. Another man sat beside him, Xeron.

"Is that him?" Xeron asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said quietly "The boss said he had plans for him." Ryan then turned to look at Xeron. "All we gotta do is to make sure he gets to his destination."

"And then we execute the plan?" Xeron stated.

Ryan nodded. "We'll see what the boss has in mind."

"It is almost sunset," Ryoga said "Need to set up camp." Ryoga set his pack down and began to pitch up his tent. When he finished, he started a fire. He sat there; the warmth of the fire shielded him from the progressing coldness.

Then Ryoga heard rustles in the bushes. "Who's there?!" Ryoga asked. A person jumped out of the bushes which he hid in. He directed a punch towards Ryoga. Ryoga dodged the attack by jumping back leaving the attacker to punch the ground. A crater formed under the impact. 'He's powerful. That punch didn't seem strong,' Ryoga thought.

The attacker got up and smirked as he took a fighting stance. "Time for your test."

'Test!?' Ryoga thought.

Ryoga got ready in a fighting stance as well. A battle was about to rage on, and the sun had begun to weaken its power.

"If you still stand till the sun disappears under the horizon, you past the test," the person said.

"What test? What are you talking about?" Ryoga asked. The person just chuckled slightly, an uneasy chuckle. Ryoga was about to fight a really powerful opponent.

* * *

This is part 2 of chapter 3. There will be a part 3. Wait for a while okay. And for those who wanted a longer chapter, I hope this is long enough. One thing bothers me. How come Ryoga didn't, well, nosebleed to death when he saw a naked female Ranma. I know, Ranma's a guy but still, Ryoga should've…I don't know, pass out at that time. If anyone has any answers, tell me, if you have an answer. Oh yeah, please review.


	6. Chapter 3 Part 3

This is the last part of chapter 3. Actually, I myself didn't know why I did this in parts. Well, the heck with that. This part will continue on with Ryoga's fight against some guy which was more powerful than him. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those who were willing to keep reading this story. Well here we go. Oh yeah, I forgot to say it…err…type it, again. I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 3 Part 3 Jusenkyo.

They stood there; fists ready, legs apart. Both were in a strong stance. Someone had challenged Ryoga, but the man said it was a test. What kind of test, Ryoga didn't know. All he said was if Ryoga was still standing by early nightfall he'd pass. Ryoga didn't feel confident. This guy was more powerful than him, he could feel it. Possibly even stronger than Ranma.

He wasn't sure he could win this.

"Pay attention!" the guy said to Ryoga. For some reason, he wanted Ryoga to remain focused. It's like; he wants Ryoga to win, to pass the test. Ryoga shook his head, regaining his focus.

The guy smirked and said "Alright, we start now." At that he charged towards Ryoga; a fist cocked back ready to pound the pig boy. Ryoga dodged it; barely. The fist was about half a centimeter from Ryoga's face. Ryoga jumped back and took his stance.

'That was close!' Ryoga thought. It was Ryoga's turn to attack. He executed a side kick to the guy's head. He caught Ryoga's leg by the ankle. He threw Ryoga over his head. Ryoga flipped in mid air and landed on his feet.

Just then, he started to see…things. (Not mysterious floating objects mind you) He knew it was in his mind but he saw them in front of his eyes. In his mind he was fighting another guy. He was about his height and his power equaled to Ryoga's.

"Stay focused!" the guy who said it was a test said as he charged at Ryoga again. Ryoga got ready in a strong defense stance. The guy jumped and aimed a dive kick towards Ryoga's abdomen. Then, again, an image of him fighting…Ranma. He could see Ranma, in male form. He was distracted again. The kick connected with Ryoga's stomach and he fell back creating a gash in the ground.

Whatever test it was, it was hard for Ryoga to focus. He tried to get up when he saw flashes of him fighting Ranma. Weird thing was that none of the fights he saw of never happened. It was like, a vision from the future. The guy walked over to Ryoga and kicked him which sent him further away.

Ryoga tried to get up again. He'd only been hit a few times and already he felt like he was hit by 5 000 punches. The images flashed in his mind again. This time there was a girl fighting Ranma. It looked like…Ranma!? Ranma's girl side! She was fighting herself? Ryoga didn't understand these visions. In the images, Ranma-chan was fighting hardly, currently losing to her male side. Ryoga tried to help her in his mind but he couldn't. He didn't know why but he couldn't help her.

"Ranma!" The male Ranma kicked the female Ranma which caused her to fall to the ground. "Ranma!" Ryoga said, not in his mind but out loud. The male Ranma stood over his girl form and smirked evilly. "Ranma!" The male Ranma cocked back his fist; readying it for the final blow. It happened slowly in Ryoga's mind. He could see Ranma's fist slowly inching towards the other Ranma's heart. "NOOOO!!" Ryoga yelled his irises had lost their colors. They were now white.

Automatically, Ryoga cupped his hands in front of him. The guy who Ryoga was fighting with simply smirked. "AAAAAH!!" Ryoga yelled as a blast of pure white energy blasted out of his cupped hands. The wave of energy was directed to the man. He prepared himself for the blast, but the smirk never disappeared. The wave of energy hit him with full power.

A few seconds later, the wave of energy disappeared. The guy still stood strong. Ryoga's irises regained its colors; his arms fell limp on his sides. The other man looked at Ryoga and said "Alright, you passed." Ryoga looked up to him. He pointed to where the sun once was. "See, you fulfilled the requirements," he said "but there'll be more challenges that you'll face."

The guy turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," Ryoga said. The guy stopped in his tracks but didn't look back at him.

"You saw, didn't you?" the guy asked.

Ryoga nodded even if he knew the man wouldn't see him do that. "What do they mean?"

"It shows you what happens, if you make wrong choices," the guy said. He began to walk again.

"Wait!" Ryoga called to him. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Xeron," he said. Xeron then vanished into the forest.

Ryoga looked at where Xeron disappeared to. 'A wrong choice?' Ryoga thought. Ryoga went to sit back down near the fire. It was already dark and he was hungry. 'Why did those visions came to me?' he thought while eating some food he had brought with him. 'Why did he test me?' Ryoga looked at the fire that was slowly dying out at the cause of the lack of fuel.

* * *

Xeron was in the forest, searching for Ryan. Then, he appeared behind Xeron.

"Did he pass?" Ryan asked.

"Like you said he would," Xeron answered "his inner power was strong. He's been holding it in him for a long time."

Xeron turned to face Ryan. Ryan nodded. "He has much power in him," Ryan said "I believe in him. He is the one."

* * *

Sleep. That was what he couldn't do now. He was kept awaken by a thousand questions. One big question was bothering him. 'When did I know how to do that?' he thought. 'It was pure energy. Where did it come from?' If he tried to close his eyes, images that he had earlier in the day would come flooding back to him.

He tried to go to sleep again. He tried to decipher the visions he had. It was strange, every time, when the moment came; the final blow, Ryoga felt like he wants to destroy something. Many times he did it, and finally he fell asleep. He was glad that he could finally fall to sleep. He'll be in the cursed valley by tomorrow and he had to get some rest.

Next day had come, and Ryoga was nearing Jusenkyo. He could see the valley from where he was. Ryoga's face lit up. He ran towards the valley. Slowly, the pools came to his sight. He had reached there. He couldn't believe it. Finally, he could get rid of his curse.

Ryoga entered the valley and was greeted by the Jusenkyo guide.

"Oh, is you. Welcome back honorable guest," the guide said "I believe you here for cure?"

Ryoga nodded gleefully. Then he remembered his other reason for coming here.

"And could you give me the waters of 'The Spring of Drowned Boy' and 'The Spring of Drowned Girl'?" Ryoga asked the guide. "And do you have the cure for the Dragon's Whisker?"

"The Dragon's Whisker cure is near here," the guide said "I take you there."

It's done. Ryoga's mission was complete. He had reached Jusenkyo. This was the first phase of his journey. The next would be the hardest, which will take him on a ten long year journey. (Hey, Japan's a big country. Ranma could be in any of the over 1 000 cities in Japan.

* * *

Part 3 has ended and I'll continue with chapter 4 soon. So how'd you like the story so far? Please review. Next chapter will be in the present (ten years after Ryoga had reached Jusenkyo)


	7. Chapter 4 The City

Alright now. Welcome to chapter 4. Well, as I said, this chapter is after ten years Ryoga had reached Jusenkyo and got the cure for both curses. Thanks to those who reviewed and kept reading this story. Ranma ½ is not mine (I'm getting tired of writing the disclaimer)

Chapter 4 The City

The city was near. He could see it. He was going there to re-supply and possibly find Ranma. He'd been searching her for ten years. He only had a picture of Ranma; using it to find her. Every city or town he entered, he hoped that he'd find her there.

Ryoga was in the street, searching for a store. He found a restaurant that sells his choice of food. Ryoga missed eating normally. He's only eaten instant ramen for a week. Ryoga went inside the restaurant.

He placed his pack beside his feet as he sat down at a table. A few minutes later, a waitress came to give Ryoga the menu. He nodded in thanks. Ryoga looked at the menu and chose something simple. He was worried that he didn't have enough money to pay for the food.

"Have you decided?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah," Ryoga answered her. He told the waitress his order. She nodded, signaling she'll get his order. Ryoga looked around the restaurant. It was half full since it's in the afternoon. There were people laughing in the corner, obviously from a joke. At another table, a family of four was eating happily. It must've been the kid's birthday since there was a cake on the table.

Ryoga's order came a few minutes later. The waitress earlier placed his order on his table.

"Here you go," she said.

"That was fast, not that I'm complaining," Ryoga said as he dug into his food.

"Well, we try to give the best service for our customers." The waitress then moved to another table where a person was about to sit down. Ryoga paid no attention to that and just kept eating.

Ryoga finished his food a few minutes later. The waitress saw Ryoga got up and went to him.

"You were fast too," she said giggling.

Ryoga smiled at her. He paid her for the food and for tip. Then, Ryoga remembered something. He took out a picture and handed it to the waitress.

"Do you know her? I've been searching her for years now," Ryoga said.

She looked at the picture and then at Ryoga.

"Oh, this is Ranma."

Ryoga's face lit up. "You know her?"

"Yeah," she answered "she works here. But she's not here right now. It's her day off today."

"Alright. Thanks umm…"

"Oh, I'm Haeru," she said "sorry, I lost my name tag."

"Thanks for telling me that you know Ranma," Ryoga said. Haeru gave back the picture to Ryoga. "Could you tell me where she lives?"

"Sure. After we close down, I'll take you there," Haeru said "I didn't catch your name though."

"Oh, yeah. I'm Ryoga. Ryoga Hibiki," he said.

"Okay Ryoga," she said "Why don't you stay at my house until the restaurant closes."

"You sure it's okay?" Ryoga wanted to make sure.

"Of course. It's no trouble at all," Haeru said "Come on. It's at the back."

Haeru led Ryoga towards her house. True to her words, it was at the back of the restaurant. She opened the door to her house and let Ryoga in.

"Okay, that's the kitchen, the bathroom's there and well, just make yourself at home," she said. She started to walk out the door.

"Thanks again Haeru," Ryoga said to her. She smiled at Ryoga and nodded her head. The door opened and Haeru went outside. As the door closes, Ryoga put his pack down and went to take a short bath. The house was pretty decent, just the right size, furnished and well organized. He liked it here.

* * *

He sat on the couch watching the TV. He missed watching those martial arts movies. He couldn't remember the last time he did. Eventually, the movie ended and he changed the channel.

Then, the front door opened. Haeru entered the TV room and saw Ryoga looking at her.

"Okay, come on. Let's go," she said. Ryoga nodded and turned off the TV.

They went out of the house. It was almost night time. They walked out on the street, already the lampposts were on. Both were pretty silent along the way.

"So how did you know her?" Haeru asked breaking the silence.

"We go way back," Ryoga answered "we met at junior high."

"Wow, that is a long time," she said. "Why are you looking for her?"

Ryoga thought about what he's going to say to her. He couldn't tell Haeru about Ranma's true self. She'll think he's crazy.

"I promised to give her something years ago," Ryoga said.

"What is this something?"

Ryoga looked at her and smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to know about it."

"C'mon tell me," Haeru pleaded.

Ryoga shook his head as he said "Nuh uh. No way."

"Pleeeeaaaaaseeee…." she said making a pout.

Ryoga laughed at that. "Nope, I ain't openin' my mouth."

Haeru's pleading pout turned into a sad pout. "You're no fun."

Ryoga laughed and soon Haeu joined him. They soon reached a two storey house. 'This must be Ranma's place,' Ryoga thought.

Then what Haeru said confirmed Ryoga's thoughts. "Well here it is. Ranma's house," she said. She looked at her watch and noticed what time is it. "Oh, sorry Ryoga. I gotta go back to the restaurant to count the money," she said "well, I'll see you later. Bye" Haeru said running off into the general direction of the restaurant.

Ryoga turned around and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath. He's done it. He found Ranma. The only thing he has to do is knock on the door. 'C'mon damn it. Why am I so nervous for,' he thought. Ryoga lifted his hand to knock on the door. 'Alright,' with another deep breath 'here goes' he knocked on the door.

* * *

Okay, chapter 4 is done. Hope you still like this story so far. (Laughs evilly) I left you on a cliff hanger. Okay, so maybe it's just a small one. Now you'll be asking what the hell will happen. Review this chapter okay. Chapter 5 will be in there soon.


	8. Chapter 5 I Forgive Him

Here you go chapter 5. Like before thank you for your reviews and thank you for still keeping up with the story. Well, what are you waiting for? Go and read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. If I did, I would put this story in the manga.

Chapter 5 I Forgive Him

The morning came, but it was still cold. Well, it was in the end of autumn and winter's about to start. A young woman stirred in her bed. Today was her day off so she got the whole day to herself. She got up and stretched her stiff joints. She ruffled her red hair as she yawned.

She stood and tidied up her bed. As soon as she done that, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. Her kitchen was well kept. She didn't have much in her house since she lived here alone. And it's only a rental, about 15 000 yen a month. She's got a job that pays her quite enough.

Breakfast was done and she sat at the table to eat it. Something was bothering her. The dream she had the other night, it felt strange. She tried to remember the details but couldn't, somehow. Ranma shrugged it off and finished her breakfast. Though, she can't resist thinking about that dream.

Ranma washed the plate and went to sit on the couch in the living room. Since the past few years, she felt lonely. Even if she did had some friends, inside she felt empty. There was something missing; a void in her. She didn't know what it was.

She just sat there, pondering things. The dream last night was pretty much the same one she had many months before. She shook that thought off. It was only 9 a.m. She was bored. Then she got an idea. She still trained but not as intense as she used to, which made her look less of a tomboy (I said less, not completely un-tomboy).

She stepped out into her backyard and began through her katas. The morning breeze was refreshing. Ranma liked it here. It was peaceful, not like at home. Home…Ranma stopped her kata. She missed Nerima, even if she was the one who decided not to return back there.

"I wonder how's everyone there," she said. She smiled. She missed Akane, Kasumi, Ukyo, Ryoga…no. She didn't want to remember Ryoga. But she couldn't help missing him. She let that thought disappear.

Ranma walked back inside. It was around 10 a.m. She sighed. Her cousin hasn't woken up yet. Ranma walked up the stairs to go and take her bath. A few minutes later, Ranma came down. Her cousin had just awakened.

"Morning Ranma," she said, still half dozing.

"Morning Naetsu," Ranma said. She went into the kitchen to grab her cousin's breakfast. Ranma came out and saw that Naetsu was asleep on the couch. "Hey, wake up already," she said, gently shaking her up. Ranma gave her a cup of coffee as her eyes opened.

"-Yawn- What time is it?" Naetsu asked after sipping some of her coffee.

Ranma looked at the clock on the wall. "It's almost eleven," Ranma said.

Naetsu's eyes widened. She was late. Technically she wasn't but she always makes a fuss about the time. She is a teacher at a junior high school near there. She taught the afternoon class. Naetsu quickly and cautiously finished her coffee and ran towards the bathroom. Ranma shook her head at her 27 year-old cousin's reaction.

Ranma also had to leave. She usually ate at the restaurant she worked at on her day off. Plus, there wasn't enough food to make lunch. Ranma stood up to go as her cousin came down frantically.

"That was fast," Ranma said.

"I have to," Naetsu replied "See you this evening Ranma," she said as she ran off to the school. She didn't have to take the car since it was only about 3 kilometers (4.8 miles) away. Ranma got out of the house and locked the door. She turned around and started to walk towards the restaurant.

* * *

The door opened and Ranma went inside. The lunch hour had just started. Haeru saw Ranma and greeted her.

"Hi Ranma," she said "You want the usual?"

"Sure," Ranma said as she sat down at a table. Minutes later Haeru came with Ranma's order, fast as usual. Ranma thanked her and ate her lunch.

After finished, Ranma got up and paid Haeru.

"What are you gonna do now Ranma?" Haeru asked.

Ranma gave that a thought. The stalls won't open till 4.30 and now it was only 12.45.

"Maybe I'll just stay home and rearrange things," Ranma replied.

"You need any help?" Haeru asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Ranma said "Besides, you have to work."

Haeru nodded. "Okay then. See you tomorrow."

Ranma nodded and left the restaurant. She walked back to home. Just then she passed through a shop. She went inside for a while. Ranma needed a photo album so she bought one. The older one was in bad shape.

After getting that, Ranma continued her way home.

* * *

The furniture was rearranged according to her liking. She did this when she doesn't have any plans. She'd only change the places of a few things. Currently, she was moving the photos from the old album into the new one.

She then caught sight of a particular photo. It was the photo of them at Togenkyo. She looked at everyone, every face. She remembered what her cousin said the last time she visited…

Flashback begins

Ranma looked at the photo that was taken when they were at Togenkyo. It's been eight years since she left Nerima. The weird dreams didn't stop. She couldn't figure out any of them.

Ranma didn't want to look at that photo. Other than because it holds the picture of her real form, she hated remembering him, Ryoga, the one that betrayed her by locking her in this form.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Naetsu asked from behind Ranma which made the red head jumped a bit.

"I already told you why," Ranma said. Yup, Haeru knows about Ranma. She understood because her father also has a Jusenkyo curse. He turns into a camel.

"I know, but how long are you still going to hate him?" Naetsu asked.

Ranma turned to face her one year older cousin. "He betrayed me! He locked me as a girl! I could never forgive him for that!" Ranma retorted. "I thought he was my friend," she said lowering her voice.

Naetsu sat down with her cousin. "I know how much you wanna be a man again," she said placing a hand over Ranma's shoulder. "And you know it wasn't Ryoga's fault you're a woman forever. Let go of your grudge."

Not waiting for Ranma's answer, Naetsu got up and went to go and take a bath. They had been cleaning the house the whole afternoon. Ranma sat at where she is, thinking about what Haeru had just said.

Ranma smiled and put away the photo. 'Al right Naetsu. I forgive him,' Ranma thought and continued to clean the house.

Flashback ends

Ranma placed the photo into the new album. She had already finished when the time showed it was 4.00 o'clock. She has a lot more time before doing the groceries.

After taking a bath, Ranma sat on the couch and switched on the television. She surfed through the channels. There wasn't anything to watch so she just closed the television. Ranma then decided to go and train for a while.

She didn't do anything intense, just a simple one. She wasn't going to take another bath again. A 20 minute workout would be enough. Ranma stopped mid workout. She hadn't thought of it for a long time, a sparring partner. All this time she was training by herself. Even if she was at master level, she needed a sparring partner to test her skills.

Ranma went to the front door and went on with her groceries. She was pretty famous at the stalls. Well, since she was 26 and single, the guys there kept hitting on her. Luckily she was tough, but not so tough against them.

The hitting had stopped a few weeks ago for who knows why. Ranma was glad that it was over. She didn't want any guys hanging over her. It reminded her of Kuno. Ugh…she shook the disgusting thought away.

Ranma was now inside the house, putting down the groceries she had bought. It was getting dark outside. For some reason the stalls opened at 5 o'clock. While she was waiting she looked around the stores nearby. Now she was home, she could get dinner cooked.

Naetsu won't be home until 8.00. Even though, she began to cook dinner. She was halfway done when there was a knock on the door. Ranma sighed in frustration.

"She's pretty early," Ranma said thinking that it was Naetsu.

Ranma went to the front door and opened it.

"You're back ear…" Ranma stopped in mid sentence as she found out who the person was.

"Umm…Hi Ranma," it's Ryoga. "It's been a long time huh?" he said a bit nervously.

"R-Ryoga?"

* * *

Okay, another chapter done and another cliffhanger. Don't worry, on Wednesday I don't have school so I can write the next chapter on Tuesday night and on Wednesday. And please review. You don't know how important it is to me that you review, unless if you're an author too then you'd know. Just tell me anything like, what I need to improve or suggestions or questions or a complaint about something you don't like with this story. Sorry, I'm babbling too much ain't it. I hope you still like the story so far. See you in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 6 After Long Years

Okay here it is chapter 6. Sorry for being a little late. For those who reviewed, thank you and those who haven't please, just tell me something. I know I have some faults somewhere. I know I'm talkin' too much right? Well, here's Chapter 6. I think there won't be a cliffhanger in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is not mine. I won't be writing this if it was.

Chapter 6 After Long Years

Ryoga stood waiting for the door to be opened. He heard footsteps approaching the door. It opened and there was Ranma.

"R-Ryoga?" she said. 'He's grown much taller and muscular and… handsome' Ranma thought.

'She's grown more beautiful' Ryoga thought.

Both stood there in silence. It's been so long since they met. Ranma didn't expect at all that Ryoga would show up. Ranma didn't know what to say or feel. So is Ryoga.

Then Ryoga broke the silence. "Umm…Can I…"

Ranma snapped out of the silence. "Oh…yeah. C-Come on in." Ranma stepped out of the way and let Ryoga in. Ryoga turned to look at Ranma.

"You know… I like your hair," Ryoga said a bit nervous. He blushes a bit saying that. Ranma's hair wasn't tied up as it used to be. It hung loosely on her shoulders; the rest of it flowed down her back a few inches below her shoulders.

"Uhh…thanks," Ranma responded and quickly hid the blush that was creeping on her. Then, there was an unsettling sound of a grumbling stomach.

"Heh, I guess my stomach's eager for something," Ryoga said chuckling a bit.

"Oh-oh," Ranma said as she ran to the kitchen. She completely forgot about dinner.

Ryoga placed his load down and walked into the living room. Everything was in order. Books were neatly stacked, the couch positioned just right, shelves were placed beautifully. Everything was there that should be in an orderly house. Then, Ryoga heard some noise in the kitchen.

"You need any help in there?" Ryoga asked from where he was.

Ranma poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at him. "No, it's okay. Just sit down. Dinner will be ready soon," she said as she went back to take the plates out.

Ryoga shrugged and sat down on the most comfortable couch he had ever sat on. Well, he's been traveling for a long time, and he forgot the feeling of comfort.

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Ranma was starting to take dinner out into the dining room.

"Why do I feel so nervous?" Ranma asked herself quietly as she took the rice out. She came outside and saw Ryoga looking at her.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Ryoga asked her again.

"Well, I guess I could use some," Ranma said.

Ryoga got up and went into the kitchen. Seconds later he came out with the rest of dinner. Ryoga put them on the dining table and sat down.

"This is a lot," Ryoga said.

"My cousin's staying here," Ranma responded. "But not for a long time. She lives in Hokkaido."

"Where is she?" Ryoga asked looking around.

"She has a temporary job as a teacher at a school near here," Ranma answered.

"Should we start eating?" Ryoga asked.

"No, let's just wait for her to get back;" Ranma then looked at the clock "She'll be home any minute." She looked back to Ryoga and said "What do you wanna do until then?"

Ryoga then remembered the reason he came here for. He reached for his pack. Ryoga looked at Ranma.

"Are you still mad about 10 years ago?" he asked.

Ranma gave that a little thought. She smiled at Ryoga. "No. Not anymore."

This caught Ryoga off. "Re-Really?" he asked making sure that he heard right. He thought that Ranma still would hold a grudge against him.

"Yeah," Ranma nodded. "Why did you ask me that?"

Ryoga sighed in relief.

"Because," Ryoga began. "Umm…before I left to find you, I made a promise. I promised that I'd find the cures for the Jusenkyo curse and for the Dragon's Whisker."

Ranma's eyes widened.

"And I…" Ryoga didn't finish talking when…

"I'm home!" Naetsu called out from the front door. She walked into the dining room. She was surprised to find a strangely familiar man sitting at the table. "Umm…Ranma. Who is this?" she asked pointing at the man.

"Umm…Naetsu meet Ryoga. Ryoga, this is my cousin, Naetsu" Ranma said introducing both of them to each other.

"Oh, you're Ryoga," Naetsu said. She'd thought she recognized the young man. "Nice to meet you," she said bowing a bit. Ryoga did the same.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryoga said.

"You know, Ranma talks pretty much about you," Naetsu said half whispering but loud enough for Ranma to hear too. Both Ranma and Ryoga jumped back a bit.

"No! No! No! She's lying!" Ranma protested.

Naetsu looked at Ranma and smiled reassuringly. "Calm down Ranma. I'm just joking," she said.

Both Ryoga and Ranma sighed. They all sat down and began to eat dinner.

* * *

The night was cool and windy. It was really quiet. Naetsu had left for her night class. Ranma sat on the floor overlooking the backyard. The sky was lit by stars, not much but still, it looked beautiful. Ryoga came from behind Ranma and sat down beside her but kept his distance.

"What were you going to tell me earlier?" Ranma asked still looking outside. Ryoga looked at Ranma. Her beautiful red hair was blowing freely in the wind. Her blue eyes reflected the night sky. Her voice, her smooth skin. Ryoga couldn't help admitting to himself that Ranma is a beautiful young woman.

"Uhh…oh yeah," Ryoga went to get the cure for Ranma in his backpack. Ranma looked at Ryoga as he went off. He came back with a few items in his hands. Ranma stood up. "Ranma, guess what. I found the cure for the Dragon's Whisker curse."

Ranma was surprised to hear that that she couldn't move. Ryoga handed the items to Ranma.

"But, I lost the Jusenkyo curse cure. Sorry," Ryoga said. "Well, at least you get to be a guy again, just not 100 percent."

Ranma didn't show a happy expression; instead her face wore a sad emotion. Ryoga noticed this. He didn't understand why Ranma was sad. It was showing clearly through her eyes.

"Ranma," Ryoga said softly "you all right?"

Ranma shook her head and smiled at Ryoga. "I'm just fine. It's just that…it was so unexpected." Ranma kept the smile on her face. "Thanks," she said prettily. For some reason this made Ryoga blushed a bit. Ranma walked up to her room. At the steps she stopped and looked back at Ryoga. "The guest room is the third door on the right. Stay as long as you want," with that Ranma went upstairs to her room.

Ryoga picked up his backpack and walked upstairs to the guest room. He felt weird. He didn't know what it is. He shrugged it off and closed the door to the guest room as he went inside.

* * *

Told you it wasn't a cliffhanger. But if it sorta is, tell me. Sometimes I get a little careless when writing. Like always please review. I wanna know if you still like it up till here. Next chapter will be out soon. Oh, and to those who celebrate, Happy Chinese New Year.


	10. Chapter 7 I Know What's Wrong

Al right! Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews. I still hope I'm writing you a good story. Actually, do you guys know the reason why my chapters are coming in quick? One; the chapters are short and two; I've got this story planned out a month ago. I know I didn't have to write that but well, I just did. Okay here goes!

Disclaimer: Eye don't own Ranma haf. (I just wanted to write it this way for fun)

Chapter 7 I Know What's Wrong

The cool Saturday morning came by slowly. Winter was going to begin in a few days later. Ranma was first to wake up. She looked out the window at the trees which leaves were falling off to the ground. Ranma turned around and tidied her bed. She walked out of her room and downstairs. Ranma went out into the backyard and breathed in the cool fresh air.

A smile formed on Ranma's face as she took in the calmness of her surroundings. Her red hair flowed with the blowing wind. Ranma did some tai chi since it was so tranquil to perform any intense movement. Her movements were smooth and graceful.

Not long then, her cousin walked downstairs. Ranma went inside the house and bumped into her cousin.

"Sorry, -yawn- didn't see you there," Naetsu said sleepily. She went to watch TV.

"Don't you wanna take your bath?" Ranma asked.

"Nah, you go ahead," Naetsu answered, looking at the TV. She yawned again, stretching her arms.

"Okay then," Ranma went upstairs to grab a change of clothes. She opened the bathroom door. Ranma went inside and closed it forgetting to lock the door. Ranma readied the hot water and quickly disrobed. She looked into the mirror and sighed.

Ranma had used the cure that Ryoga had given her the other night. She didn't feel happy about it. Ranma turned the tap of the hot water off and stepped inside. Since she has taken the cure she should've changed back into her real form, but it didn't happen. Yes, Ranma is permanently locked as a woman.

She sank into the water-filled tub until her chin was near the surface of the water. Ranma sighed sadly.

"How am I gonna tell him?" Ranma asked herself. "He's gone through ten years just to cure me, and it didn't happen. He'll be angry at me, because if I never did run away, this would've never happened. Ryoga wouldn't have to search for the cure if I was still in Nerima," her voice was sad. "I'll have to tell him soon."

Ranma sat a while in the tub and eventually slept.

-------------

Ryoga yawned and stretched his arms. He had a good night's sleep. The dreams he used to have didn't appear in his slumber. Ryoga got up and opened the window. Just as he did, a cold gust of wind came flooding into the room. He felt the cool breeze hitting his face.

He yawned again and ruffled his hair. Ryoga tidied up his bed and took some new clothes out of his backpack. Ryoga went outside and walked down the hall. He stopped in front of the bathroom door. Ryoga knocked on it checking if anyone was in there.

"Is anyone in there?" he asked trying to make sure the bathroom was vacant. Hearing no response Ryoga shrugged and opened the door. He came into the bathroom and was surprised at what he saw.

"R-Ranma?" he said, surprised to find Ranma . That wasn't what surprised him but the fact that Ranma was still a girl. He was sure that Ranma had taken the cure but she wasn't her real self. Luckily Ranma seemed to be asleep. Ryoga walked over to the tub to test the temperature of the water. It was hot and it confirmed him that Ranma is stuck as a girl.

He got up and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. He stole a glance at his friend.

'Ranma didn't change back? I don't get it,' Ryoga thought 'I'll have to ask her later.' Ryoga went inside the room he was staying in not knowing what to think.

-------------

The clock showed it was 10 a.m. Naetsu had left for her friend's house. Ranma had to go any time now. She worked the lunch shift today and would end before tea. It gave her enough time to go to the shops with Haeru in the afternoon. Ranma and Ryoga sat on the couch watching some show.

Every few minutes Ryoga would glance at Ranma. He was thinking of how to ask Ranma about earlier. Then, Ranma turned off the TV. This was an opportunity for Ryoga. He took a deep breath before looking at Ranma.

"Ranma, why are you still a girl?" he asked.

Ranma was caught off guard at this question. "I already told you that a pipe busted and I was hit by cold water," she said a bead of sweat formed at the back of her head.

Ryoga shook his head. "You're lying. I want to know why you can't change back into a guy," he said. From his tone, he wanted the truth.

"H-How did you…" Ranma was surprised at this.

"I saw you in the tub and you were a girl," Ryoga said.

Ranma fumed at this. "You were spying on me?!!!"

"No, I came through the front door," Ryoga said calmly. Ranma grinned at Ryoga.

"Like what you saw?" Ranma asked mischievously.

"Don't try to change the subject," Ryoga was firm on understanding the truth.

Ranma gave up and sighed. She looked at Ryoga.

"Well, okay then," she began with a lower voice. "Years ago, before I came here…."

* * *

Ranma walked along the path. On her right and left were forests. She's been traveling for five months now. She had been to a few towns but never stayed at any of them. 

She was tired and it was noon. Her food supply was getting low so as her water. The next city isn't far away from where she is. Ranma sat down, trying to regain her stamina. Her legs were killing her.

Then, Ranma heard a strange sound coming from behind. Ranma got up, her bag on the ground. She faced the rustling bushes that created the sound. There was no wind; she suspected it to be an animal or a person.

"Who's there?!" Ranma said ready in a battle stance. Moments later a man came charging at her. The attacker directed a punch towards Ranma. But with Ranma's agility, she dodged the fist. Ranma jumped back and looked at her attacker.

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Ranma asked.

"Tell me," the man said facing Ranma "is your name Ranma?"

"Huh? Uhh..yeah I'm Ranma," she said.

The guy smiled an uneasy smile. "Then I've found you," at that he raised his right arm at shoulder level. His fingers pointed towards the red haired girl. Ranma didn't have time to react as a lightning type of energy struck Ranma's body. Ranma fell in pain.

"You'll be happier this way," the man said.

Ranma struggled to regain her footing. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I locked you as a girl, forever," he answered. Ranma was speechless "But, I assure you, you'll be happier this way," with that he disappeared into the trees. Ranma sank to the ground, tears were threatening to fall. Ranma couldn't believe her luck. She was never going to be a man again.

* * *

Ryoga sat there quietly after listening to Ranma's story. He couldn't say anything. Then he saw small tears coming out of Ranma's eyes. 

"R-Ranma…are you…"

"Hm…oh, sorry," she wiped her tears away. "I guess I kinda got in touch with my feminine side," she said with a sad chuckle.

Ryoga stared at the floor, not knowing what to say. His expression then lit up and he looked at the woman before him.

"You know, I never did complete my promise," Ryoga said "I'll help you get to Jusenkyo by the end of winter. I promise, you'll be a guy again." For some unknown reason he felt a little…sad? But for what? Ryoga shook it off.

Happy tears formed in Ranma's blue eyes. "R-Really?" Ryoga nodded. Ranma hugged her best friend. She could feel him tensing up at her move. "Oh thank you. Thank you," she said happily.

Ryoga relaxed a bit. Ranma then let go of her grip.

"When will you be ready to leave?" Ryoga asked Ranma.

"Maybe on Monday," Ranma said. Then she was silent and her expression changed to a worried look. "But what about Naetsu and Haeru? What about my job? I can't just leave."

"You'll think of something," Ryoga said. Ranma looked at the clock.

"Oh, I have to go now," Ranma said as she got up. "See you later."

'That felt weird' Ryoga thought. Ranma opened the front door and left.

Whew, this was tiring. The first time I wrote this chapter, I had to change a few sentences countless times, same as the previous chapters. Yup, Ranma is locked as a woman now. And both of them are going to go to Jusenkyo. You know, up until here, it's only about a third of the whole story.

As you can read there's not much interesting things happening in these early chapters. And please review, if I wrote a story and no one reviewed it, it has no meaning. Also, please tell me what you think of my other stories. I want to know what I should improve on. I appreciate every critique or comment that you give. But, if you want to flame me, keep it to yourself. If you couldn't resist, at least make it sound a little less rough. Thanks for reading up till here.


	11. Chapter 8 Return of Pchan

Okay now. Here's chapter 8. Again, if there's anything wrong please tell me. Thanks for the reviews I've got. I really wanted to respond to them but I couldn't get anything out. Still, I enjoy reading your reviews. Well, without any more delays, here's chapter 8.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is not mine. (Then so be it) Nooooooooo!! SPLAT!!

Chapter 8 Return of P-chan

Ranma and Haeru were at the ice cream parlor. Both their shifts had ended. They do this all the time. When their shifts are over, they'll hang out at somewhere. Both were sitting at a booth enjoying their treats.

Ranma looked over at her friend. She already gave a thought about the trip to Jusenkyo. She just didn't know how to bring it up.

"Haeru," Ranma began attaining Haeru's attention "I'll be leaving for China this Monday," she said. Haeru didn't understood and congratulate Ranma.

"Wow! Really!?" Haeru said. She looked at Ranma's expression and knew what Ranma really meant. "Why are you going? When will you come back?" she asked.

"I don't know when I'll come back," Ranma said solemnly. "As for your first question, I have something to settle there."

Haeru frowned. "I'll miss you Ranma," she said.

Ranma only nodded. Then Haerru's face lightened as she thought of an idea.

"Since you're going to be leaving, why don't we spend today at the shops?" Haeru suggested "It'll be fun."

Ranma gave that a thought. One whole afternoon with her friend sounds pretty fun. Ranma decided to take it.

"Al right Haeru. Let's get started," Ranma said. Both of them stood up, not forgetting to pay for the ice cream. They walked outside of the parlor and began their afternoon.

"What are you going to buy him?" Haeru asked. They were walking in the street, looking around at the shops around them.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"C'mon, don't you think you should give Ryoga something," Haeru said looking at her friend. "I mean, he gave you something right?" Ranma blushed a bit not knowing why.

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"He told me he was going to give you something," Haeru answered "I'm sure it's pretty important. You should give him something."

Ranma thought about that. Haeru was being logic. She didn't want to be thought as a selfish person. They passed another shop. Then, Ranma got an idea. She went into that shop to buy something for Ryoga.

* * *

Ryoga was bored. Staying at Ranma's house with nothing to do, he was getting tired. He did all the things he could think of; training, reading some books, watching TV. There's nothing else he could think of. Ryoga went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Oh well. Bread would do," Ryoga said. He took two slices of bread and ate them. After eating, Ryoga lied down on the couch.

"Uhh…so bored," Ryoga complained. He got up and went upstairs. Ryoga then thought of something. 'Hmm…I wonder what's Ranma's room is like,' he thought. Ryoga entered Ranma's room. It wasn't much, nothing too fancy; a bed, just enough to hold one person.

On the table, Ryoga saw a small book. He picked it up and found out it was Ranma's diary. Ryoga knew he shouldn't open it, but he couldn't resist. 'A peek won't harm,' he thought as he opened the lock with a hair pin. He read a few pages and found nothing amusing. Then, he read something interesting.

_June 8__th__ 2003_

_Dear diary,_

_Holiday's about to start soon and I've planned to go camping with the girls. The dreams haven't stopped. It's weird, the dream I mean. The dreams were about Ryoga for some reason. I don't think I have to describe it in here. Every time I have that dream, it makes me feel weird. There was one when I saw Ryoga dying, I woke up and cried. I didn't know why. Last night I had that same dream too. I don't get it. It's been eight years. I need to forget about him. Forget about everyone that I used to have connection with. But I can't help missing the guys back at Nerima._

Ryoga closed the diary. So, Ranma was having the identical dream he had. Ryoga heard the front door open. He placed the diary back to its place; just like how he found it. Quickly he went out of the room and closed the door quietly. Ryoga went into his room, pretending to be just awakening from his sleep.

"Ryoga," Ranma called out. She had just return from the shops. She held an object covered with some cloth. "Hey, Ryoga. I got something for you. C'mon out," Ranma called out as she searched the house.

Ranma came out of the kitchen when Ryoga was just coming down from upstairs. He faked a yawn.

"What is it?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma held out the object that she was holding to Ryoga. "I got you something," she said smiling sweetly. Both of them blushed a bit. Ryoga took it gently from Ranma's hands. He opened the cloth covering 'it' and his eyes narrowed.

"Is this some kind of joke? Do I have to re-live this again?" Ryoga asked glaring at Ranma. Ranma giggled and nodded gleefully.

"C'mon, don't you think he's cute," she said scratching the sleeping little black piglet's chin that was in Ryoga's hands.

"Don't tell me you're gonna name him…"

"P-chan? Yup," Ranma giggled again as Ryoga glared at her, clearly annoyed. P-chan woke up and rubbed his head on Ryoga's hand. "I think he likes you. Maybe because you used to be a piglet too," Ranma burst out laughing. Ryoga got really annoyed and bonked the red head on the skull.

"Ow, that hurt," Ranma said rubbing the spot where Ryoga had hit her. Ryoga looked at the little piglet in his hands. True, the little pig looks cute.

"Well, thanks I guess," Ryoga said smiling at Ranma.

Ranma scratched the back of P-chan's neck. "He reminds me pretty much of you, when you're P-chan of course," Ranma said. Ranma took the piglet out of Ryoga's hands and went upstairs. Ryoga sat down on the couch.

"Ugh, the little pig is back," Ryoga said annoyingly.

* * *

As you can see nothing much happens in this chapter. Sorry for it being so boring. Do you still like the story so far? Next chapter will come soon. Please inform me of anything that I did wrong or something that I could improve on. Till the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 9 One More Day

Here it is chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you keep it up because it motivates me to keep writing. I don't have much to say right now. Oh, I have to tell you, I got a little mixed up with some names back in chapter 5. For those who have noticed, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own Ranma ½? I'm just borrowing the characters. Don't sue me okay.

Chapter 9 One More Day

It was another day before they would leave. Ranma had talked with Haeru and Haeru agreed to take over Ranma's shift. Ranma said that it was too much to ask for. But she said that she'll take care of the house while Ranma's gone and pay the bills.

Ranma had to agree on that. Ryoga and Ranma got one more day to prepare for the trip. In the guest room, Ryoga woke up slowly from another good night's sleep. He opened his eyes and saw P-chan on him, sleeping. Yeah, the little pig reminded a lot about his pig form. Ranma added a bandana that Ryoga always wore and tied it around P-chan's neck, which made the pig look more like him in pig form.

He picked up the little pig causing it to wake up and put him in his lap. The little pig snuggled into his lap. He rubbed P-chan's back. It felt weird; it was like comforting himself in a different form. Ryoga got up with P-chan in his arms and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen to get something for himself and for P-chan.

"P-chan," Ryoga said chuckling a bit. "It's weird. It's like calling yourself," he said looking at the little piglet and smiling. He finished his food and so did P-chan. Just then Ranma walked into the kitchen.

"-Yawn- You're up early," she said. She then saw P-chan on the table. "So, little P-chan has eaten?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Ryoga answered. Ranma walked to the fridge and took out some eggs. She put them on the table and took out a frying pan. She put it on the stove and cooked the eggs. Ranma turned to look at the two at the table. Ryoga looked somewhat a bit uncomfortable. "You okay Ryoga?" Ranma asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Ryoga responded "I just didn't stretch when I woke up that's all."

"Oh, alright then," Ranma said as she redirected her attention towards the eggs. Ryoga looked at Ranma. Her red hair looked so soft and beautiful. It fits her so perfectly. Her night gown was light blue in color, her figure was just perfect.

'Wait,' Ryoga thought. He was blushing. 'I'm not supposed to be thinking about that. Ranma's a guy.' He looked at Ranma. 'But…'

"Hey, Ryoga?" Ranma asked Ryoga, snapping him out of his daze. "You want any?" Ranma asked looking at him while holding a plate with a fried egg on it.

"Umm, sure," Ryoga said. Ranma placed the plate in front of Ryoga and Ryoga began to eat it slowly. Ranma also ate hers. Soon she finished it.

"I'm gonna go take a bath," Ranma said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Ryoga looked at where Ranma was. He then looked at P-chan and sighed.

"Why am I feeling this way?" he asked P-chan even if he knew the pig couldn't answer him. "Am I supposed to? I think not, but why do I feel that I should?" Ryoga sighed. He scratched behind the pig's ears. "I wish you could understand me and answer my questions," Ryoga said. He continued to finish the egg.

* * *

Ryoga checked his backpack for anything else that he could've forgotten. It was still early, about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Ryoga had finished with packing and walked downstairs. He saw Ranma was playing with P-chan.

"I didn't think it would still fit you, you know," Ryoga said pointing out to Ranma's favorite red Chinese shirt.

"Me too. So, you've done packing?" Ranma asked looking up to Ryoga.

"Yeah," Ryoga said and plopped down near P-chan. The little pig climbed up to Ryoga.

"He's grown pretty tight with you," Ranma said.

Ryoga chuckled slightly. "And it only took one day," Ryoga said "But us? We never got along years ago," Ryoga realized what he just said and quickly covered his mouth. "Wait; umm…that wasn't what I, uhh…I meant that…" Ryoga stopped talking as both Ranma and Ryoga blushed.

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence. P-chan looked back and forth at the two.

"Well," Ranma began "I guess, we can make up for that lost time," she said as she blushed even more causing Ryoga to do the same. "Friends?" Ranma asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah," Ryoga said smiling after calming down. He grabbed Ranma's hand in a friendly grip. "Friends," he said.

"Ohh, my back," Ryoga said bending his spine.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ranma asked. They were currently watching TV.

"I guess not. Ow," Ryoga said while bending his back.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know," Ryoga said. P-chan was in his lap. He rubbed the little pig's back. "But I'm sure it's not his fault."

"Here, why don't I try and make it better?" Ranma offered.

"You're not going to make me into a human pretzel are you?" Ryoga asked making a face at her.

"No," Ranma reassured "I don't even know how to do that. But I do know some massaging techniques."

"Well," Ryoga began "okay I guess."

"Open your shirt and lie face down," Ranma said "It'll be easier that way." Ryoga nodded and did what he was told. When he lied down Ranma began to relieve the pain in Ryoga's back. "Tell me where it hurts the most," Ranma's hands roamed at Ryoga's back which caused both of them to blush.

'His skin is so smooth,' Ranma thought.

'Her hands are so delicate,' Ryoga thought. He then winced a bit as Ranma found a painful spot. "Okay, right there," Ryoga said. Ranma began to rub that spot, slowly relieving the knot there.

They were quiet at this moment, even P-chan.

"You know," Ranma said suddenly "it's been a long time since I had a sparring partner."

"Really?" Ryoga responded. "No one for you to beat up?"

"No," Ranma sighed "it's been pretty boring here."

"Then why not return to Nerima?" Ryoga asked. Ranma didn't respond. She just kept massaging Ryoga's back. "Never mind. Forget I asked," Ryoga said. They fell into another silence.

"I hadn't had a sparring partner in a long time too," Ryoga said. By then, Ranma had finished loosening all the knots on Ryoga's back. "Why don't we have a sparring match?" Ryoga asked as he put his shirt back on.

"Sure," Ranma said.

* * *

They had been sparring for an hour now. Each of them still hadn't lost their speed and strength. Ryoga threw a few punches and kicks to Ranma which she dodged easily. They both jumped back and took a fighting stance waiting for the other to make a move.

"I really missed fighting with you," Ranma said, still in her stance. Her hair was held back in a ponytail to make it easier for her to move. She looked just like she used to except that she's grown taller, about a few inches above Ryoga's shoulders.

"Or is it that you missed getting beat up?" Ryoga said.

"Oh, confident aren't you?" Ranma said as she charged at Ryoga. She directed a kick which Ryoga instantly dodged. Then another kick. Ryoga blocked that one. Now it was Ryoga's turn. He threw fast jabs towards Ranma. Ranma dodged each of them. Slowly she was moving backwards. She then accidentally tripped on a rock and fell, pulling Ryoga down with her. Ryoga landed on top of Ranma, their faces mere millimeters apart.

Both were silence in shock. A huge blush formed on both of them. They could feel each other's breath in their faces. Their chests touched softly every time they inhaled. Ryoga's arms were on the ground providing him support. They looked into each other's eyes. Then Ryoga shifted his weight as he came off of Ranma.

"Uhh…sorry. I didn't…I wasn't…" Ryoga stuttered. Both of their faces still glowed red. Ranma sat up.

"No, it was my fault," Ranma said embarrassed "Sorry." Ranma looked at the dark clouds. "C'mon, let's get inside," she said as she got up and went inside the house. Ryoga did the same too.

* * *

I kinda like this chapter, don't you think. If you don't, then never mind. No hard feelings. Anyway, review this chapter. Oh, and if anyone asks, the reason Ranma's acting more like a female, it's because she's been spending a long time as one. So, it's pretty logic that she acts like a woman. Again, please review. Either comments or critiques would be just fine. Next chapter will come out soon. And please tell me if I misspelled something or got something mixed up. I don't want it to happen like chapter 5.


	13. Chapter 10 The Trip Begins

Okay, chapter 10 now. I never knew I was only halfway to the story. Thank you for your reviews. I'm really glad that you guys enjoy this story, because if not then, I won't have any reason to continue writing. Keep em' comin'. Well, here's chapter 10.

Disclaimer: I don't have the honor of owning Ranma 1/2. Sad isn't it?

Chapter 10 The Trip Begins

Monday had finally come. Ranma was so excited that she could barely sleep the night before. She kept looking at the watch and thinking _c'mon! Why is time moving so slowly?!_ Even before sunrise, Ranma had already woken up, checking for anything that she might have let out.

Ranma then went into the guest room to wake Ryoga up. She opened the curtains and the light from the just rising sun lighted the whole room. Ryoga stirred a bit in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Ranma walked up to Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga!" Ranma said shaking Ryoga roughly. "Wake up! C'mon sleepy head! Wake up!"

Ryoga's eyes cracked opened a bit as Ranma held him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him. He looked at Ranma with narrowed eyes. "You know, I like your enthusiasm, but don't you think this is a bit too much?" he said.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch," Ranma said "C'mon wake up," she said slapping Ryoga a few times.

"Could you stop that?!" Ryoga yelled. Ranma let her grip on Ryoga go. She ran to the door and then she pulled down one of her eye and stuck out a tongue. Ryoga got irritated and threw a pillow at Ranma. She dodged it by exiting the room.

"Nyeh, nyeh, missed me," Ranma said poking her head into the room. Ryoga threw another pillow and this time it hit Ranma. Ranma grabbed the pillow and threw it back to Ryoga. She then went downstairs, laughing all the way. "Now that you're up," she said from downstairs "you better get ready."

Ryoga groaned at that. He got out of his bed and stretched himself. He tidied up the bed and grabbed a change of clothes. He walked to the bathroom and entered it.

"Hurry up alright!!" Ranma yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ryoga responded. He readied the hot water and then disrobed. After rinsing, he sank into the tub and relaxed into the warmth.

* * *

Ranma was sitting on the couch; her foot vibrating impatiently as she waited for Ryoga to finish. She looked at the clock for the 67th time that morning. She couldn't wait any longer. Ranma walked up the stairs to knock on the bathroom door. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, what's taking you so long in there?" Ranma asked impatiently. She got no answer. Ranma checked the room Ryoga stayed in and found no one. She knocked on the bathroom door again. "Helloo, Ryoga?" she asked again. She tried to turn the knob and found out it wasn't locked.

Ranma entered the bathroom and found out Ryoga was sleeping. 'Good thing he forgot to lock the door,' Ranma thought. Ranma walked over to the tub and dunked Ryoga's head into the water. Suddenly Ryoga woke up and found himself submerged. He shot out of the water.

"What the hell was that for!!" Ryoga asked looking at Ranma.

She grinned and said "It was the only way I could get you to stay awake." Ryoga looked at her, clearly annoyed.

"Now, could you get outta here?"

"Don't you dare go back to sleep again," Ranma warned as she got up and exited the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" Ryoga teased after a moment of silence. A second later, he found a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Idiot," Ranma grumbled. She closed the bathroom door and went downstairs. She sat on the couch, again, impatiently waited.

* * *

Ryoga walked downstairs, shouldering his backpack. He placed the backpack on the floor on the living room.

"That took really long," Ranma complained.

"Whatever," Ryoga responded "I bet you hadn't had breakfast yet."

"I already ate," Ranma said. Ryoga just kept quiet and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. A few minutes later he came out, ready to go.

"C'mon," Ranma said impatiently as she walked to the front door, her backpack ready. Ryoga simply shook his head at his friend's antiques. He shouldered his backpack and joined Ranma outside.

* * *

Two friends walked down the city street. They were heading to the mountains, crossing there to reach the west coast. It was still quite early; the sun hadn't reached its peak yet. The morning was pretty cold, since winter was approaching. They stopped by at a restaurant.

"Oh, hey guys," Haeru said as she saw Ranma and Ryoga walked into the restaurant. "So, you're leaving huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, just thought we'd pay you a visit," Ranma said.

"You know," Haeru began "since you're traveling, you need to buy some sweaters. Those clothes won't keep you from freezing," she stated. And she was right. Ranma only wore her blue Chinese shirt and Ryoga only wore his black shirt.

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma said looking at her clothes. "Thanks Haeru, and I'll see you soon." With that, Ranma and Haeru hugged each other. Ryoga only shook hands with Haeru, feeling uncomfortable with a hug. Before they left, Haeru gave them some take away food and let it off charge.

They exited the restaurant and continued down the street. Following Haeru's advice, they stopped at a shop to buy some sweaters and jackets. They paid for them and were off again to the mountains. The long journey has begun.

* * *

I know…this chapter was pretty boring. Actually it was really hard to write this chapter, so forgive me if you hated it. I would appreciate it if you told me something what I should improve on. I really need your opinion. Next chapter will come by tomorrow or later.


	14. Chapter 11 Caught in Snow

Okay, I really wanted to post this as quickly as possible. As you know the previous chapter was boring. I've thought a lot about this chapter and for those which are yet to come. Al right now, Chapter 11, go and do your business. Wait! Not that type of business!

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 11 Caught in Snow

The snow had fallen. It's been a few days already. The mountain range was covered by snow. Ranma and Ryoga were trudging the ankle deep snow on the side of a mountain, heading for the west coast. A day before, there was a snowstorm and they were forced to spend their time in shelter until nightfall.

They had started off early in the morning. They were glad that they followed Haeru's advice to wear sweaters and jackets. Both of them wore two layers of long sleeved shirts, a sweater and a winter jacket.

"Brr, it's really cold," Ranma complained. True, even if they wore four layers of clothing the coldness was still felt.

"Yeah, I'll say," Ryoga agreed with her. Ranma walked only a bit behind Ryoga, with him leading the way. A few moments later, their stomachs grumbled.

"Oh c'mon!" Ryoga said "we just ate an hour ago." They then caught sight of a hare. Both of them licked their lips in hunger. They placed their packs down and very carefully and slowly approached the hare, trying not to look as a threat.

The hare's nose twitched as it stood up, smelling something. Ranma, who was ahead of Ryoga, pounced on the hare, Ryoga followed. Unfortunately for its animal reflexes, it managed to hop away. Ranma fell to the ground and Ryoga fell on her. Ryoga caught a scent of Ranma's sweet smelling hair.

Ryoga got off from Ranma and helped her up. "Um…sorry," he said apologetically. They sighed in disappointment as the hare ran away from catching range. Their stomachs rumbled again.

"I'm worried that my stomach would cause an avalanche," Ranma said clutching her stomach.

"Let's set up a fire here," Ryoga suggested "at least we have food with us." They really wanted to save the food that they had brought with. Luckily Ryoga and Ranma picked up some firewood before they entered the mountains. They started a fire, but took a while since it was windy.

Soon, the fire was burning, keeping them warm. They cooked some meat that they had brought with them on the fire.

"After eating, we'll continue," Ryoga said. Receiving a nod from Ranma, they continued eating. After a while they finished. They got up, backpacks on their backs and continued hiking. "We need to get down there," Ryoga said. They began to walk down the slope of the mountain.

"Wait," Ranma said suddenly. They both stopped. "Do you hear that? It sounds like some kind of rumbling."

"It's not your stomach is it?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma glared at Ryoga. "No, it's something else. It sounds like…" the ground/snow beneath their feet began to give away. Then, a large portion of snow broke loose from the mountain, dragging them down.

"AVALANCHE!!" Ryoga yelled as he and Ranma were caught in it. They both disappeared under the snow. The avalanche came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain after five minutes.

Ranma busted out of the snow. She looked around to find any sign of her friend. She got out from the snow, her backpack only a few steps away from her.

"Ryoga!" Ranma called out looking around the site "Ryoga! Where are you?!" Ranma frantically searched for her friend. "Ryoga! Come out! Ryoga!" she called out again.

Then, she saw an arm busting out of the snow a few feet away from her. She ran over to dig the person out. After enough digging, Ranma pulled Ryoga out of the snow. Ryoga coughed and gasped as he took in fresh air.

"That's one way to get down," Ryoga said looking around.

"-sigh- I was really worried," Ranma said relieved.

Ryoga looked at Ranma. "You were worried?" Ryoga asked. Ranma quickly looked away, hiding the blush that came upon her. Ryoga chuckled inwardly at that. "Well, come on, let's go," Ryoga said getting up. Ranma also got up and went to retrieve her backpack. They began walking again.

* * *

They had been walking for hours. It was already afternoon. They did stop a few times to catch their breath, but now they were exhausted. Ranma and Ryoga reached a large open area.

"I think this is a frozen lake," Ryoga said "We better be careful." Both of them walked carefully across the frozen lake. Soon, they reached the center of the lake. Ranma and Ryoga were really tired, but they knew they couldn't stop.

"It's amazing how the lake could freeze within a few days," Ryoga said. "Hey Ranma, you there?" he asked not looking back. "Ranma?" Ryoga looked behind and saw Ranma wasn't there. "Shit!"

He put down his backpack and quickly ran to a newly formed hole. 'Damn it!' he thought. Ryoga then used his Breaking Point Technique to break the ice. A new opening formed and he reached down into the water. He found Ranma's hand which was holding on to him. He pulled her out of the freezing water.

Ranma's bag was not with her anymore. He carried her in his arms bridal style, not forgetting his backpack. Ranma was shivering. She held on Ryoga tightly as he ran. The whole lake was cracking underneath them. Ryoga saw a cave near there and ran towards it.

A few moments later, they were inside the cave. Ryoga put Ranma down.

"You need to change your clothes," Ryoga said. At Ranma's look he quickly reassured "You'll freeze if you keep wearing those." Ranma nodded. She was too cold to say anything. Ryoga gave her a change of clothes, and his jacket. Ranma did as she was told after Ryoga had turned around, giving her some privacy. Her body shivered as she opened her clothes. She quickly put on the clothes that Ryoga gave her.

"O-okay, y-you c-can turn a-around now," Ranma said, still shivering and fully clothed. Ryoga turned around and quickly embraced her. Ranma was surprised by this. Her body was being held tightly by Ryoga. "Um…Ryoga? What are you doing?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sharing my body heat with you," Ryoga said tightening his embrace on the smaller woman as she shivered again. Unknowingly, both of them blushed furiously. Slowly, Ranma relaxed in Ryoga's arms. Her breathing was steady again. "Are you warm enough now?" Ryoga asked. He got no answer. He looked at her and she was sleeping, probably worn out at the cold.

Ryoga put Ranma down on the ground and opened his backpack. He pulled out some thick blankets that he brought along. He placed them on top of Ranma, keeping her warm. He then started a fire with the little firewood he had. Soon the cave was lit by the fire as the afternoon turned into evening.

He looked at Ranma's sleeping figure near the fire. Ryoga smiled as he saw how peaceful his friend looked. A lock of hair was in Ranma's face. Ryoga reached to brush it out of the way. He then laid down on the ground a further bit away from Ranma. He yawned and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ranma stirred a bit as she was awoken by a faint noise. Her eyes fluttered open and caught the sight of Ryoga. He was shivering since he only wore a few layers of clothing. She felt sorry for him and at the same time she thought he was an idiot to not wear any blankets. Ranma decided to go for it.

She got up, bringing the blankets with her and got near to Ryoga. She lay back down near him and embraced the shivering young man. She felt weird doing that. Ranma then pulled the blankets over their bodies. She got even closer to Ryoga and placed her head near his chest. Ranma listened to his heartbeat slowly beginning to beat steadily. Unconsciously, Ryoga wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, a small smile on her face as she fell back to sleep in Ryoga's arms.

* * *

Awww, that was so sweet. I've been aching to write this chapter. So, what do you guys think about it? Review please. The next chapter will come soon. Like always, if there's anything wrong, please tell me.


	15. Chapter 12 Trapped

Whew, sorry it took so long. I was really busy with marching training for sports day, which we ended up losing, plus the tons of homework. Anyway, here's the next chapter. For those who have reviewed, thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2. (I'm getting tired writing this)

Chapter 12 Trapped

The morning colors were breathtaking as the light slowly brightens, the snowy mountains casting shadows. The sun had just appeared over the horizon. The morning was cool as the winds blew in. The snow slowly moved with the soft breeze.

In a cave, two figures laid asleep in each other's embrace. Ranma's eyes fluttered open as she woke up slowly. She realized she was held in a man's arms. Then Ranma remembered about last night, of how she comforted Ryoga since he was freezing. Even if outside was cold, she felt warm in his arms. Ranma simply sighed and smiled as she listened to Ryoga's steady heartbeat.

Ryoga was still asleep when he caught a scent, a sweet smelling one. He smiled a bit at that, until he remembered who it belongs to. His eyes shot open and he looked at the person in his arms. Her red hair was tickling his nose. Ranma opened her eyes and looked up to him. They looked at each other for a while; both didn't know what to say.

"Umm….I uh…I didn't want to…I'm sorry I…." Ryoga stuttered.

Ranma giggled at him. "You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who slept with you," she said. Ranma quickly continued at Ryoga's expression. "You were cold last night. It was the only way I could think of."

Ryoga let go of his breath that he didn't know he held in. Both of them sat up and slowly backed away from each other. Ranma stood up and decided to look outside. Then there was a rumble and before they knew it, the cave mouth was blocked by tons of snow.

Ranma was surprised at that and fell on her back. Ryoga stood up quickly and ran to the wall of snow.

"I'll get us out of here," Ryoga said as he touched the wall of snow with a finger. The snow broke off but then more snow came down closing back the hole Ryoga had made. "Damn it!" Ryoga tried again. He tried many times but the snow kept falling.

"Great!" Ryoga said finally giving up. He sat down at where he stood and glared at Ranma. "This is your entire fault!" Ryoga said.

Ranma looked alarmed at that. "Excuse me!? How is it my fault!?" Ranma said.

"Well, for start, if you didn't fall into the lake, we wouldn't have been here!"

"Actually, who brought me to this cave anyway!?" Ranma responded.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't crack the ice under your weight!" Ryoga spat back.

"What!? Are you saying I'm fat!!"

"Hmph, I don't think that's strong enough."

Ranma was fueled with anger right now. "If you're going to be that way then I'm not talking to you!!" she yelled. Ranma turned away from Ryoga and crossed her arms above her chest. Ryoga did the same. Both of them didn't throw a glance at each other.

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

It's been a few minutes and both Ranma and Ryoga still sat there not talking to each other. The cave mouth was still blocked by the snow and it was getting cold inside there. Even though they didn't show it, both were shivering.

"-sigh- Ranma," Ryoga began. Ranma still didn't respond. "Ranma, I'm sorry I got angry at you. I guess I was a little bit cranky since I just woke up."

Ranma didn't turn around but her anger towards her friend dissipated.

"Okay, maybe a lot," Ryoga continued. Finally Ranma spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I over reacted," she turned around and faced Ryoga. "I guess my ego got to me again huh?"

Ryoga turned around and faced her.

"Other than the thought of dying in here," Ryoga said with his head down "I was angry because I know I couldn't complete the mission. I was angry at myself but then I directed it to you," Ryoga looked at Ranma. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Wait, say that again," Ranma said as she caught on something Ryoga had said.

"Uh…I shouldn't have done that?" Ryoga said not knowing why Ranma asked him to do that.

"No, no, before that," Ranma said shaking her head.

"Umm…I was angry at myself but then…"

"That's it!" Ranma said slamming a fist into her palm. "I've got it!"

"What?" Ryoga asked totally confused.

"We can get out of here," Ranma said triumphantly.

"Um hellooo," Ryoga waved his hand in front of Ranma's face. "What are you talking about?"

Ranma smiled widely at Ryoga. "I can use my Dragon's Ascension Wave fueled by your anger to bust us outta here," Ranma explained. Ryoga's face brightened as he took in the explanation.

"Yeah!" Ryoga's expression then changed "But how do I feel that anger again?"

Ranma thought about that. Then she thought of a solution. "Why don't you think about memories or things that make you angry?" she asked.

Ryoga and Ranma stood up. "All right," he said and closed his eyes concentrating on his anger. Ranma walked from Ryoga and faced him and the cave mouth. The heat from Ryoga's aura was building. Ranma got into the Soul of Ice. Ryoga moved to beat up Ranma with anger driving him.

They moved in circles as Ranma, while dodging, lured Ryoga into the spiral. 'Just a little bit more,' Ranma thought. 'Now!' They reached the center of the spiral. Ranma dodged another attack and shot her fist up. Her cold aura combined with Ryoga's hot energy. The whirlwind burst through the ceiling of the cave. Ranma and Ryoga were carried up in the air.

Ryoga was knocked unconscious at the attack and was flying freely in the air. Ranma saw him and tried to reach for Ryoga. She caught hold of his hand and quickly held him. The whirlwind stopped and they began to plunge towards the ground. Ranma maneuvered in the air and positioned herself for her to hit the ground first.

The ground came really fast. Ranma and Ryoga fell on the mountain and both rolled down on its side. They stopped rolling, Ranma on top of Ryoga. She had fallen unconscious upon impact. Ryoga stirred and opened his eyes. He felt a load on him. Then he realized what it was.

"Ranma!" Ryoga called out. He sat up and held her in his arms. "Ranma!" Slowly, Ranma came back to consciousness and found out she was being held by Ryoga. She looked up at him. Ryoga sighed in relief.

"Ryoga…are you okay?" she asked weakly.

Ryoga nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," Ranma answered. "Good thing we fell on snow," she said as she stood up. She winced a bit at the pain in her left arm.

"You're hurt," Ryoga said. Ranma shook her head.

"Don't worry. It'll go away soon," she said reassuringly.

Ryoga sighed in relief. "Well, now we don't have anything but our clothes with us," he said looking around "we have to get to a town."

"Uh, Ryoga," Ranma said as she looked up into the sky. Ryoga turned around and saw Ranma was looking up into the sky. He looked up and saw something falling towards them, well, towards Ryoga to be specific.

The object landed very hard on top of Ryoga and he fell. Ranma winced a bit. It turned out to be Ryoga's backpack. But it was torn up because of the whirlwind. Ryoga moved the backpack away. And then, his umbrella fell on top of Ranma's head from the sky.

"Oww," Ranma rubbed her head and held the umbrella in her hand.

Ryoga took the umbrella from Ranma's hand. Then, they heard something huge barreling towards them. Both turned to see an avalanche rushing closer. It seems the air pressure from the whirlwind created an explosion which triggered it. Even if they knew they couldn't outrun it, they hurried down the face of the mountain.

"Ranma!" Ryoga called out. He opened his umbrella and planted it in the ground creating a shield. "Get over here!" Ranma did as she was told. She slid behind the 'shield' just as the avalanche hit it.

A few minutes later the avalanche stopped. They busted out of the snow rapidly taking in air. The umbrella was damaged slightly. Ryoga closed the umbrella and both of them started hiking again.

As they were hiking, Ryoga remembered something.

"Umm…Ranma?" Ryoga asked her, still walking. "What happened to P-chan?"

"Hm? Oh. I let Haeru take care of P-chan," she answered "Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Ryoga said feeling a bit silly of himself "Right. I forgot." They continued to walk down the mountains.

* * *

I know, stupid isn't it? I can't believe I forgot about P-chan. Maybe some of you noticed. You know, if P-chan was brought with them it would be much more interesting. Well enough of that. How do you like it so far? Please tell me. And if there's anything wrong, tell me. And don't flame me because I haven't totally recovered from losing in the marching competition. Can you believe it?! WE LOST TO GIRLS JUST BECAUSE WE TUCKED IN OUR PANTS IN OUR BOOTS!! DAMN RULES!!


	16. Chapter 13 Side Trip

Okay, I think I'm feeling a bit better now. Thanks for the reviews. I don't wanna say much so, go on and read.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ranma 1/2.

Chapter 13 Side Trip

It's been a few days and they've already got out of the mountains. They were tired and hungry since they lost their supplies. The only thing with them was their clothes and a very heavy umbrella. Currently, they were approaching a small town. Along the way there they talked about many things.

"You did what!?" Ranma exclaimed. (Okay so maybe they were arguing about something)

Ryoga stepped back a bit. He regretted saying those words. "W-wait! I told you, I was just checking!" Ryoga said trying to calm her down.

Ranma's aura flared around her and she cracked her knuckles. "Oh right," she said angrily and sarcastically "you were checking if my breasts were good enough for you?!"

"What?! Wait!" Ryoga responded "I told you I didn't rape you! I was just making sure that the mark was there or not!"

"How dare you take advantage of me that way!" Ranma said as she charged at Ryoga. Ryoga dodged the oncoming fist and blocked another. Then Ranma pulled of a kick but was blocked by Ryoga's umbrella. 'I had to bring that love rod incident up didn't I?' Ryoga thought.

He ducked as another kick was aimed to his head. He jumped back when Ranma charged at him again. Ryoga caught hold of her wrist as she threw in a punch. Ranma, her hand still in Ryoga's grip, jumped up and over Ryoga landing behind him. At that move, Ryoga quickly turned to face Ranma.

He caught hold of another hand and forced her back on the tree behind them. Ryoga pinned her against the tree, both her hands were in his grip. They looked at each other and everything fell silent. Only their breathing was heard. Her breasts brushed against his chest since they were close to each other.

Ryoga then let his grip go. He stepped back. Ranma seemed to freeze.

"-sigh- Can we stop fighting for a while?" Ryoga asked. "We both know that we're really tired."

Ranma was still silent but gave a small nod. Ryoga picked up his umbrella and began to walk towards the town. Ranma followed a bit back. Both were quiet all the way.

* * *

The town wasn't much. It was a decent place. There weren't many people walking in the street. They must be in their homes since the sun was almost setting. Ranma and Ryoga looked around to find a place where they could rest. They stopped at a few shops just looking at stuff.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and a scream. Ranma and Ryoga who just came out of a DVD store tried to find the source of it. The people started running around. Ranma and Ryoga weren't sure if the people were getting away or towards the scene. They decided to split up, with Ranma and Ryoga going in opposite directions.

Ranma ran down the street when she saw people crowding over something. She approached the mob and jumped to see what was going on. On the ground, in the middle of the gathering, was a man crying holding a severely bleeding woman. From the looks of it, she must've been the man's wife.

"Everybody," a police officer called put to the crowd "step away. Give her some air." They did as they were told. Ranma made her way inside the circle. She knelt down and asked the man.

"Who did this?"

The man looked at her; his face was wet with tears. "I don't know. I don't know why they shot my wife," he choked back a sob "they took my daughter too."

Ranma frowned and said "Where did they go?"

The man pointed the direction he thought those men went. "But, you're not going to chase them are you?"

Ranma got up and looked at where he pointed. "I'm a martial artist. And it's my duty to protect innocent people." With that, she ran the direction the man had shown. Ranma ran down the street, looking for those men. She then reached the woods at the end of the street. It was getting dark. She wouldn't be able to see in the woods.

She didn't mind that and went in there. Ranma searched for minutes. She began to feel someone, a presence. Ranma was beginning to get nervous. She reached a small open area and stopped. Looking around, she could feel someone approaching her. Before she knew it, she was on the ground. Someone had kicked her.

Ranma struggled to get up and looked around the dark woods.

"Who are you?!" Ranma asked anxiously "Show yourself!"

Ranma could barely make it out but a figure approached her. She got ready in a fighting stance. The figure moved in to punch her. Ranma quickly dodged it. She threw a kick to the man's stomach. It connected but the man only backed an inch. He seems to be unhurt by that attack.

"I expect more out of you," he said with a smirk.

Ranma frowned in determination but inside she feels that she couldn't win this. She had to try anyway.

"Where's the kid?!" Ranma asked.

"She's safe," the man said. The smirk never left his face. "She was just a decoy, to get you here."

Ranma was alarmed at this. "What do you want with me?"

The man never answered. He suddenly punched Ranma in the stomach, forcing all the wind out of her lungs. She hunched down, trying to catch her breath.

"You can't win this battle," he said.

Ranma knew that defeat was clear. But she felt that he didn't just want to defeat her, but something much worse. She got up and ran away from there. Soon she was out of the woods when she was kicked in the side. Ranma fell down and held her bruised body.

Another man towered over her. He was about to stomp on her when he was kicked by someone.

"Ryoga!" Ranma recognized him in the dark.

"Go Ranma!" Ryoga said helping her up "Go away now!"

The attacker got up and charged at Ryoga. He punched Ryoga in the stomach. Ryoga fell on his knees holding the pain in his stomach. The attacker went over to Ranma and pushed her down. He held out his palm, ready to throw a chi blast to Ranma. Ryoga saw this and his anger swelled up.

Ryoga held out his arms and cupped his hands in front of him. His pupils and irises became white as a ball of pure energy formed in his hands. He let out a yell as he propelled the blast towards the attacker. The strange man only shot a glance at Ryoga when he was hit by a strong chi blast.

The energy disappeared as Ryoga returned back to normal. He felt disorientated after that attack. The man had disappeared. Ranma was still on the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock. Ryoga walked over to her.

"You okay?" Ryoga asked. He was still in pain but he didn't show it.

Ranma got up and flinched at the pain she felt on her whole body. "I don't think so," she answered.

"Let's get a doctor check you up," Ryoga said helping Ranma to walk.

"What about you?" Ranma asked.

"I'll be all right," Ryoga said reassuringly "It didn't hurt much."

* * *

They both walked up the street with Ranma's arm over Ryoga's neck. It had already become dark and the streets were only lit by lampposts. Then they heard a faint sob somewhere in an alley. They went over to investigate.

A little girl was sitting on the ground, her back on the wall. She was pretty small, with short brown hair. Ranma approached the little girl even if she herself was badly hurt.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ranma asked placing her hand gently on the girl's shoulder "Where are your parents?"

The little girl choked back a sob and calmed down as she didn't sense any danger from the red-haired woman. She looked up and was met by warm blue eyes.

"-sniff- I got kidnapped, and then they just left me here all alone," the girl said "I was so scared." The girl started crying again. Ranma quickly held the younger girl while trying to stop the girl from crying.

"It's okay," Ranma spoke softly "you're safe now." The child slowly calmed down in her embrace.

Ryoga smiled a bit at that. 'She has such a way with kids,' he thought. "Um, what's you're name?"

The girl looked up from Ranma. "I'm Ami," she said.

"Ami, that's a nice name," Ryoga said "Where do you live Ami?"

"A few blocks away from here," she answered.

"Okay, c'mon," Ranma said helping the girl stand up "Let's get you home."

"Really?" Ami's face lightened up. "Oh, thank you, thank you Miss…"

"Just call me Ranma," Ranma said.

"Ranma," Ami said. "What about you, mister?"

"Ryoga."

"Thank you Mister Ryoga and Miss Ranma," Ami said as they walked towards her house.

* * *

The door of a house opened and was answered by a man a few years older than Ryoga. It turns out that he was the man that was holding his wife on the street earlier that day. The man was happy to find his daughter again.

"Thank you so much," the man said while hugging his daughter "Why don't you two come in?" he insisted. Ranma and Ryoga declined but the man said that he could help. They had to agree and went inside.

Ryoga put Ranma down on the couch. The man noticed the bruises on them.

"You know," the man began "my wife's being treated by a doctor upstairs. After he's done with her, I'll have him check up on you two."

"Thanks," Ranma said.

Then there was another knock on the door. The man wondered who it could be at this hour. He opened the door and there stood three men wearing black robes, their faces covered by their hoods halfway.

"May we come in?" one of them asked politely in a nice voice.

"Uhh, sure," the men entered the house as Ami's father moved out of the way. The three men sat in front of Ranma and Ryoga.

"Who are you?" Ranma asked getting a little uneasy.

The three men looked at each other and nodded. They all lifted their hoods revealing their faces. Ranma and Ryoga recognized the two of them. They fell silent in shock.

"We need your help," one of them said.

* * *

What? You think that I'm gonna stop here? No, not yet. I just wanted to say something. My original idea for this story has changed, so it'll be longer than what I had actually planned. I know, what's the point of writing this note right? Well, I was just hoping that you would like to point out any mistakes in my writing. My sudden change of the plot has made me confused. All right now continue reading.

* * *

"You need our help?" Ranma asked after a moment of silence. She moved down from the couch on to the floor. Ryoga sat beside her.

One of them nodded. "I'm Larsen by the way," the man with short brown hair said. He had blue eyes, a bit darker than Ranma's.

"I'm Ryan," a black-haired man said. He had golden eyes; a few strands of his hair covered his face. His body was not so muscular, but Ryoga was sure that Ryan was a strong fighter.

"And I'm Xeron," the last man said. He had a dark purple hair, a bit like Akane's (I'm sorry if I got the colors wrong. I'm color-blinded) His hair was short and spiked. His eyes were a light brown color.

"You're the one who attacked me," Ryoga said pointing at Xeron.

"And you're the one who locked me as a girl," Ranma said looking at Larsen. She then stood up furiously with a deadly glare. "Change me back before I kill you!" Ranma exclaimed.

All of them backed away from Ranma.

Larsen then spoke "Look, you don't understand what I meant when I locked you in girl form. You haven't found your happiness yet," he then looked at Ryoga "Maybe you already did." At that Ryoga and Ranma blushed furiously.

"So," Ranma began coldly as she sat back down "what do you want?"

"-sigh- It's a pretty long story," Larsen said. By now Ami's father had gone upstairs to his wife.

"We'll just stay quiet and listen," Ryoga said placing a hand on Ranma's shoulder to ensure that she'd stay still.

"All right, first let us tell you a bit about ourselves. Me, Ryan and Xeron are part of an organization called 'The Peacekeepers' (I know, lame isn't it?). Our job is to end the conflicts between two people. But first, before we do that, we would do some research on those people. Then, we create situations that would slowly bring those two people closer," Larsen stopped talking to catch his breath.

"That is what we're trying to do with you. We see a strong companionship between you two. But unfortunately, some of our org. members have gone way too far in creating the situations. There are four of them out there. They were fired from the org. when our boss had found out what they had done a few years ago. But then he realized it was a mistake letting them off the org. By doing that, the boss can't keep track of them," Larsen stopped again as he took a sip of tea that was served by the housemaid.

"But now we've found their hiding spot."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Ranma cut in.

"You two are the only ones that could help us stop them. Both of you have powers that you have not yet discovered. To defeat those four, we need more than our powers. Ryoga's pure energy could kill if he used it at full force."

"Wait," Ryoga cut in "you know my name?"

"Weren't you listening?" Larsen said. "We've done some research on both of you. Turns out you've been growing pretty tight with each other," he said with a grin. Ranma and Ryoga blushed and stuttered something. Larsen and the other two laughed at that. Soon as they regained their composure, Larsen continued.

"Their hiding place is near Jusenkyo. I think they knew that both of you would be going there. So, we'll be coming with you," he said.

"Okay," Ranma said "when we'll be leaving?"

"Maybe in a few days," Ryan said "you haven't fully cured yet, both of you."

"All right then. In a few days, we'll be off to Jusenkyo," Ryoga said.

They then asked Ami's father if they could stay for a while. He agreed and showed them their rooms. They only had two extra rooms. Ryoga and Ranma had to stay in one of them while the three men stayed in another. Ranma didn't know why but she had second thoughts of going to Jusenkyo. Soon, that thought disappeared.

* * *

Wow, this was really long. I never knew the change in the plot would make this chapter the longest in this story, for now. Now you know the reason those things happened between Ranma and Ryoga. How do you like this story so far? I might have made some mistakes so I would really appreciate it if you kindly point them out, and again, no flames, because I'm still a bit unstable. Next chapter will come sooner or later.


	17. Chapter 14 Night Talks

Okay, here you go. This'll be the only chapter this week since I got a test. I want to thank those who have reviewed especially those who pointed out some things. I greatly appreciate that. This chapter was pretty hard to come up with, so if there's anything wrong please tell me. Without further ado, I give you chapter 14.

Disclaimer: I don't understand why people think I own Ranma ½. I'm just a fan, writing out my imaginations.

Chapter 14 Night Talks

"Oh, God," Ryoga moaned. He was lying on the bed of the guest room. "The pain's all gone now," he said. The pain took three days to disappear. The doctor had used a lot of ways to relieve Ryoga.

"Finally huh," Ranma said. Her arms and legs had fully recovered that afternoon. She lay on her side of the bed that she shared with Ryoga. The bed was big enough to hold them both.

They looked at the ceiling, not feeling sleepy yet even though it was late in night.

"I threw up a few times this morning," Ryoga said not knowing what to talk about.

"Again?" Ranma said. "Well, at least you didn't throw up on the doctor like yesterday." They laughed at that. The look on the doctor's face was priceless.

"Nothing beats embarrassment huh," Ryoga said after he regained his composure. Ranma went silent after Ryoga had said that. She remembered back the time when she used to trick Ryoga with her disguises.

"I'm sorry Ryoga," Ranma said after a moment of quietness. Ryoga looked at her questioningly, wondering what she was talking about.

"For what?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma looked at him. "Remember back then, I used to trick you by acting like your fiancée or your fan or your sister," Ranma said "And I'm sorry for all those times."

Ryoga smiled and turned back to look at the ceiling. There was a quiet moment in that room. The moonlight made it a serene environment. "It's okay, really," Ryoga said "I kinda thought it was funny," he said with a small chuckle.

"Really?" Ranma said, surprised "I thought you were mad all that time."

"Yeah, I know," Ryoga then looked at her. The moonlight reflected her beautiful features. Ryoga kept the smile on his face. "But then, I slowly thought of it as a joke and eventually laughed at it."

Ranma smiled after hearing Ryoga's response. "I'm glad that you're not mad anymore," she said.

"And besides," Ryoga began "it was kinda fun having a little sister, even if it was for a short while," he said. He turned back his attention towards the ceiling.

Ranma blushed at that as she remembered acting like Ryoga's annoying little sister.

"Hey," Ryoga said "do you know what brothers do to annoying little sisters?"

Ranma looked curiously at Ryoga. "What?"

Ryoga suddenly jumped at Ranma and started tickling her. Ranma laughed uncontrollably as she thrashed about, desperately trying to resist it.

"Ryoga!-laugh-Ryoga stop!-laugh-Please stop!-laugh-," Ranma said between laughs as she was 'tortured' by Ryoga. Ranma rolled around the bed. Ryoga then ended up lying on the bed underneath Ranma. Ryoga laughed while Ranma giggled.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other. Both had smiles on their faces. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Ryoga had his hands on Ranma's waist; her hands were on his arms. Her hair, which was tied in a ponytail, fell on Ryoga's face tickling him a bit.

Ryoga studied Ranma's face. 'She looks so beautiful this way,' he thought. He started from her hair which was hanging down from her face, then to her shining blue eyes, then to her cute little nose, then to her lips. 'I wonder how they feel like,' Ryoga thought. The distance between them wasn't far, but he didn't want to react to his thoughts.

Ranma looked at Ryoga. His hair was spread out a bit on the bed. She then looked into his brown eyes. Something about those eyes made her melt. She then looked down on his lips and saw the small fangs poking out. 'I wonder how they feel like,' she thought. Unknowingly, she got closer towards Ryoga.

"If you're doing something, could you keep it down a bit?" it sounded like Ami's mother. She was able to walk that morning. Ranma and Ryoga were startled at her voice.

"Sorry," they said in unison. Ranma got off from Ryoga and lay down on her side of the bed.

"We should go to sleep," Ryoga suggested. He turned away from Ranma but didn't fall asleep. Ranma faced the ceiling. Then, a thought came into her mind. She looked at Ryoga.

"Ryoga," she began "what was that blast that you did at that guy back at the woods?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga turned and looked at the ceiling. He thought about Ranma's question. "I don't know," he responded "it just came."

"You must've felt something," Ranma said.

"I felt anger," was Ryoga's response.

"Oh," Ranma said "As always huh?"

"But it came from somewhere else," Ryoga continued "Some other emotion."

"What was it?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga turned away from her. He mumbled something which Ranma didn't quite hear.

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"Love," Ryoga said louder. He blushed after saying that.

"L-love?" Ranma didn't expect that answer. A blush grew on her face.

Ryoga looked at Ranma. "I guess it's just that I don't want to lose you as a friend. Yeah, that's all," he said quickly. He then turned away from her again. Ranma looked at him and smiled.

"Well, good night," Ranma said.

"Good night," Ryoga responded. Then slowly, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Larsen, Ryan and Xeron backed off from the wall once Ranma and Ryoga slept. They heard the conversation between those two.

"I told you we didn't have to do anything," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Xeron agreed "they've got this going on for years."

"Okay,okay," Larsen said. "But if I didn't lock Ranma in girl form, things wouldn't have gone this far."

"At least there were some situations," Ryan said "unlike last time, we barely did anything. I think this would be our last assignment."

"Well, doing this job was pretty boring," Xeron added.

"-yawn- All right, let's go to sleep," Ryan said.

* * *

The sun rose above the horizon, signaling the start of a new day. Though, it was still a bit dark, but enough sunlight entered one room.

Ryoga and Ranma woke up simultaneously, but none of them were prepared for the surprise they were about to face. Ryoga and Ranma's eyes opened at the same time. Their eyes shot wide open as they realized they were in each other's arms, their faces almost touching. Ryoga fell off the bed while Ranma backed up on the wall. (What a wake up call)

They looked at each other in shock. The room fell into silence. Soon, their breathing became normal again.

"I-I'm sorry," both said at the same time. They tried again.

"No, it's my fault," they said again at the same time.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Ami's mother called out.

"O-okay," Ryoga answered her. He then got up from the floor and opened the door and went out. Ranma looked at where Ryoga was. She shook her head and got off from the bed. Breakfast was pretty quiet. Ranma and Ryoga avoided looking at each other while they ate. All in all, nothing really happened in the morning.

Later that afternoon…

"AAAAAAAAH!" a young woman screamed from outside the house. She ran from one side of the house to the other trying to escape something that scared her. The whole house came out to see what was happening.

Ryoga stopped his training to find out what was going on. He walked towards a corner and turned at it. He didn't know what was going on and wanted to find out. Suddenly, someone ran past him and hid behind him.

"G-Get it away!" it was Ranma. Ryoga looked over his shoulder to see a very terrified Ranma. He turned his head to where Ranma was pointing at. He saw a cat approaching them. Ranma stepped back pulling Ryoga with her. "Don't let it get me," the red head said in a frightful tone.

Ryoga let out a small chuckle and crouched down. He snapped his fingers a few times while making clicking sounds. The cat then came to him and Ryoga rubbed its head. He heard Ranma shivered behind him. By now everyone had came to that side of the house.

"Hey I know," Ryoga said looking at Ranma "why don't I help you get over your fear of cats," he offered. Ranma hesitated answering. After a while she agreed. "Okay, sit down," Ryoga said. Ranma did and Ryoga sat behind her. Ryoga lifted Ranma and placed the small woman in his lap. He placed his hands on her waist. She blushed at that movement.

"Okay, close your eyes," he whispered. Ranma did that. "You closed them?" Ranma nodded. "Okay, I want you to stay calm. Don't think about anything," Ryoga whispered. Ranma tried to clear her mind. It took a while as Ryoga felt her relax in his arms. Ryoga motioned the cat to come to him.

"Stay calm. Breathe slowly," Ryoga whispered. As she did so, Ryoga rubbed the cat's head. Once he was certain that Ranma was at peace, he lifted the cat and slowly placed it in Ranma's lap. As he expected, he felt Ranma tensed up. She began to shudder in fear.

"Shhh…It's all right. I got you Ranma," Ryoga spoke softly as he wrapped the red head in his arms and held her close. Ranma blushed at her friend's action. After a while, Ranma calmed down again but still was a little scared. Slowly, Ryoga took her right hand and guided it to the small feline in Ranma's lap. Gently, he placed her hand on its head. While still holding her hand, Ryoga made her rub the cat's head gently.

"That's it," Ryoga said softly "you're doing fine. Gently, yeah, that's it," Ryoga held her as he felt her tense up again. He kept guiding Ranma's hand to rub the cat. "It's all right Ranma. I'm here and I won't leave you. I promise Ranma. Stay calm, I'm here with you," Ryoga told her softly as he slowly let's go of Ranma's hand which caused the young woman in his lap to shiver. "Don't be scared Ranma. I'm here with you and I promise I won't leave you," he kept saying that as he held her comfortingly. Soon, Ranma was rubbing the cat along its back gently.

"I-I'm doing it," Ranma said smiling.

"Good, keep your eyes closed," Ryoga responded also smiling.

'Wow, he's doing it,' Ryan thought. Everyone watched the two people on the lawn quietly.

Ryoga then realized that Ranma was starting to go into cat-mode. "Stay calm Ranma. You can pull this off. I'm with you," this seemed to calm her back down. Ranma breathed slowly as she rubbed the cat. After Ryoga was sure that Ranma was used to it, he said "Ranma, I want you to slowly open your eyes."

Ranma stiffened at this. "B-But I," she stuttered still keeping her eyes closed.

"It's all right. I'm here Ranma," Ryoga encouraged her "I know you can go through this."

Ranma stayed still for a while. Then, slowly she opened her eyes. When she saw the cat, she felt terrified by it. Ryoga felt this and held her closer and whispered soothing words. Then, something strange happened to Ranma.

"Claws? I-I can see claws," Ranma said looking down on her hands.

"I don't see any," Ryan said.

"I think Ranma's done it," Ryoga said as he got off the ground carefully not to let Ranma fall. He stood a few steps away from Ranma.

"Y-You're right," Ranma said her voice lightening up "I'm not afraid of cats anymore! And I mastered the Cat-Fist!" she exclaimed standing up. She jumped around yelling "I'm not afraid of cats anymore!" While she was jumping around, the others sweat dropped.

To Ryoga's surprise, the overly excited red head gave him an enormous hug which almost made him fall down.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ranma said that in one breath. "Mmmwwah," Ranma gave Ryoga a kiss on his cheek. She then released Ryoga and jumped around some more.

"Uh, Ryoga?" Xeron asked the seemed to be frozen young man. "Hey Ryoga, you okay?" he asked again.

Ryoga shook his head out of daze. "Yeah, yeah. I'm all right," he shook his head again as he went inside the house.

Later, dinner was ready and they all sat at the dining table. Ryoga kept quiet while Ranma ate happily, holding the cat earlier. Ryoga smiled as he saw how cheerful Ranma was.

"Um…I'm done. May I be excused?" Ryoga got up after finishing his food and receiving a nod from Ami's mother. He walked towards the stairs and said "I'm gonna turn in early." With that he went upstairs.

* * *

The sun was only half way setting but the stars had already come out. The air was cool which made him shiver once in a while. Ryoga lay back on the roof tiles thinking about lately events.

Ryoga's thoughts:

_She kissed me.-chuckle-Why am I seeing this as a big deal? I don't think she realized she did that. Oh well, it felt a little bit nice.-sigh-Tomorrow we'll finally be going. But I wonder…why do I feel like… like I don't want Ranma to go there? It's like…I don't want her to return back to a guy. A-Am I…Nah couldn't be. It's impossible right? This is really confusing._

"Aren't you cold up here?" a voice asked Ryoga.

Ryoga sat up and looked for the source of the voice. Then, on one side of the roof, he heard someone coming up. "Oh, it's you," he said as he saw who it was. She sat beside Ryoga and looked at the sunset.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

He thought a while for his answer. "Nothin', just thinking," Ryoga said.

"About what?"

Again he quieted for a while. He didn't want to tell Ranma about what he was thinking about earlier. "I'm thinking whether we could win against those guys or not," he lied.

"Yeah, that's something to give attention about," Ranma said. She looked at Ryoga. "I think we can beat them," she continued.

Ryoga looked at her. "You're pretty confident huh?" he said. He gave out a small chuckle "Like always," he said. By now the sun had completely set, leaving the dark sky lit by stars.

They sat there quietly, taking in the peace of the early evening. Ranma shivered as a wind blew in. She got up and said "Well, I'm going to check our stuff now. See you downstairs." With that she proceeded to the side of the roof.

"H-Hey, Ranma," he called softly. Ranma turned around to hear what Ryoga has to say. "Uh…I just wanna know, why'd you kiss me?" he shook his head immediately after asking that.

Ranma thought about that for a while. "Well, it was only a friendly kiss. Since you helped me overcome my fear. It's a way of saying thank you," she said. Then she jumped off from the roof and landed on the ground.

Ryoga just sat there. He smiled before getting up to go back to the guest room.

* * *

Okay, done. Again, please review and tell me where I did wrong. I was doing this while under pressure. But only a little bit. Don't ask why. I wanna say thanks to kayemsi for letting me borrow his idea. Well, it'll be a while before I can write again. So I'll see ya later.


	18. Chapter 15 The Fight

Hey guys. It's been a while huh? Thanks for the reviews I got. I love all of them. For authors, have you checked out the 'Beta Reader' function? It must've been new this week. All right, enough dawdling, let's get to chapter 15.

Disclaimer: ……………Oh, yeah. I forgot. I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 15 The Fight

"Hey! No fair!" Ryoga complained as he wiped his nose.

"It's your fault for getting distracted," Ranma said in response as she dodged Ryoga's oncoming attacks.

They had arrived in China a few days ago. All of them had been preparing for the fight. Both Ryoga and Ranma were becoming better. Right now we're in the middle of another training session.

Ryoga aimed a fist towards Ranma's skull. She dodged it and grabbed his outstretched arm. Using his momentum, Ranma threw Ryoga over her head. Ryoga flipped mid air and landed on his feet.

Three guys watched them fighting. Well, make it two.

"I can't believe she still does that," Larsen said completely surprised.

"I can't believe she made Xeron faint," Ryan said as he looked at a knocked out Xeron. (I think you know what Ranma did)

Ryoga threw a kick at Ranma. She jumped back making the kick miss. She then lunged forward, a fist ready. Ryoga span around dodging the fist. He aimed a chop at Ranma's back. Ranma reacted to this quickly and blocked his attack. She then sent a kick to Ryoga's jaw.

The young man fell on his back but quickly got up and stood in a strong stance. Ranma stood in her own stance waiting for her opponent to make a move. Ryoga charged forward and executed a flying side kick. Ranma jumped to one side dodging the attack. Ryoga's foot impacted the ground. Using the momentum, he sprang off the ground and elbowed the red head in the stomach.

Ranma fell to the ground. Ryoga jumped back, ready to receive another attack from her. Ranma back jumped off the ground. Ryoga jumped up into the air and pointed his finger towards the ground.

"Breaking Point Attack! Chain Reaction!" Ryoga called out as his finger dug into the ground causing the ground to crack into a line heading for Ranma. The crack line reached Ranma and the ground exploded along it. Ranma shielded her face from the rocks. Then there was another explosion which caused Ranma to be tossed further back.

She got up and stood in a stance ready to charge at Ryoga. A bright aura surrounded her as she cocked a fist back and charged at Ryoga. Her fist was practically flaming. Ryoga also ran towards Ranma. Pretty soon the distance between them was covered.

"Thunder Fist!" Ranma yelled as she sent the chi packed punch towards Ryoga. Ryoga powerfully stopped Ranma's punch. The impact caused a blast wave which made the two guys watching fall on their backs. The energy then recoiled back at them, causing both Ryoga and Ranma to be thrown away the other direction.

They fell on their backs and lay down for a while at the cause of tiredness. All of them sat up (except for Xeron). Ryoga and Ranma looked at the distance between them; about 50 meters apart. They then stood up and dusted themselves. Ranma and Ryoga walked towards the three guys.

"What happened to Xeron?" Ryoga asked.

Ryan simply motioned at Ranma. Ryoga then understood what Ryan meant.

"C'mon, let's get him back to camp," Larsen said lifting his fainted companion. They all nodded and walked towards camp which was on the other side of the open area.

* * *

Night came. Xeron had woken up and scolded Ranma for showing her breasts in the fight. Ranma being her usual self, fought back. Finally they stopped and Xeron went to sleep.

"-chuckle-You're as stubborn as always huh?" Ryoga asked as Ranma sat beside him on the dirt.

"Well he started it," Ranma retorted. Ryoga chuckled some more as he shook his head. Using a stick, he pushed firewood in the fire making it spit out some burned ash. They sat there quietly, watching the fire, hearing it crackle, and the chirping crickets.

"What a workout today," Ryoga said breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah, I'm really exhausted," Ranma agreed "I used a lot of strength on that last attack." True, the 'Thunder Fist' was powerful and needed a lot of chi energy. She yawned a few times since she was getting sleepy. "I can't believe you still fell for that," Ranma said.

"Anyone would," Ryoga commented. Ranma blushed a bit at that. Then he quickly backed up his statement. "Wait, wait. I-I didn't mean it that way. I was…I just.-sigh-Never mind. Forget I said that," Ryoga said.

Ryoga felt a load on his right shoulder. He knew it was Ranma and blushed.

"Hey, Ranma," he said nervously. No answer was heard from her. He looked at her sleeping form and saw how cute she looks since her face was lit by the fire. A smile formed on his face. Slowly, he scooped up Ranma in his arms and walked over to her tent. He placed Ranma softly on the tent floor, careful not to wake her up.

"Good night Ranma," Ryoga said softly as he turned and exited the tent.

Not sure if she heard it or she dreamt it, Ranma said "Good night…Ryoga." Then the night fell into deep silence as all of them rested themselves for the oncoming battle.

* * *

They had got up early and were now walking along a forest path. Jusenkyo was getting nearer. They could see the mountains up ahead. Larsen said that the evil people of the organization's hideout is somewhere in the forest before the mountains.

They didn't eat much breakfast but ate just enough to give them energy. Soon, the traveling party arrived at the spot which Larsen had indicated.

"All right, they gotta be around here somewhere," Xeron said as he looked around.

"Should we wait here?" Ryoga asked.

"I guess," Ryan answered. "What do you think Lars?" he asked.

"We'll wait inside there," Larsen answered pointing into the forest. They all followed him into the forest. They reached the edge of the forest coming to a field. "We'll stop here." All of them set down their packs and waited.

Minutes later, they heard a rustling noise in the bushes behind them. Ryoga and Xeron turned around and got ready to fight. Suddenly, a man came out and attacked the two of them. Quickly they jumped back and out into the open field. The other three followed the three people who were about to fight.

Then, three more people came out of the woods and got ready to fight. A battle was about to begin in the late morning out in the open field.

"Ranma! Ryoga! You take him! We'll deal with the others!" Larsen directed them both to the man who seemed to be the strongest one. They didn't question Larsen and faced the man.

"I can take both of you easily," the man said. The others had already begun fighting.

"We're not as weak as we seem!" Ranma said with full confident.

"All right then. Show me what you have," the guy said. Without haste he charged the two martial artists. Both of them jumped out of the way as the man whizzed pass them. He turned and planted a solid foot on Ryoga's stomach. Ryoga fell to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way as he dodged a knee strike from the guy. Ryoga jumped back up.

It was Ranma's turn to attack. She ran towards the guy and jumped up in the air. She carried out a dive kick and aimed it to the guy's head. He brought up an arm to block Ranma's attack. Ranma back flipped and landed a few feet away from the guy.

The guy stood up and looked at the two. Both Ryoga and Ranma charged at him. Every punch, every kick they threw was either dodged or blocked by the man. After a futile attempt to bring him down, Ranma and Ryoga jumped away from the man.

"My turn," he said with a smirk. He charged at Ranma and tried to punch her. Ranma barely dodges his attack. Then another punch came in and Ranma blocked it.

"Ryoga! Now!" Ranma called out. Ryoga ran towards the guy and laid a hundred punches on the guy. Ranma did the same. "Chestnuts Fist Special! Whirlwind Fist Attack!" both yelled out as they mercilessly pounded the guy with millions of punches as they spun around him.

Amazingly, the guy managed to block all the incoming punches which are coming in an unbelievable speed. Ranma and Ryoga realized this and increased the tempo of their attacks. Yet, the man seemed to have no problems with the increase of speed.

Soon, the attack was over and Ryoga and Ranma jumped back. Ryoga charged at the guy again throwing in a kick. The guy grabbed Ryoga's outstretched leg and threw him into the air. Ranma quickly attacked the opponent. He punched Ranma in the stomach and made her fall backwards. Ryoga landed on his feet beside Ranma. He helped her up. They were panting even though they had only been fighting for only a few minutes. The guy however didn't even break a sweat.

"This is fun," the man said.

The battle raged on until the afternoon. Larsen, Ryan and Xeron also had trouble with their fights. What attacks can Ranma and Ryoga use to defeat their opponent?

* * *

The battle has started and this is part one of the fight. The next part will come soon. Review this chapter please. I wanna know if you still like the story so far. Oh and for the record, this story is about to come to it's end. Only a few more chapters left and then they'll all live happily ever after. I just wanted to say that. Well, see ya guys later.


	19. Chapter 16 An Emotion Understood

Part two of the battle. Thanks to those who have reviewed. There's a bit of lime somewhere at the end of this chapter. I had to add it because I know what you guys want. Okay here you go, chapter 16.

Disclaimer: Uh uh. I don't own Ranma ½.

Chapter 16 An Emotion Understood

The fight was lasting until the afternoon. The open field was practically destroyed. It didn't at all seem like early spring. A young man was thrown to the ground as he tried to knock the opponent off his feet. They succeeded a few times but he got up as if their attacks were nothing.

Ryoga got up slowly. He was breathing quite heavily. Ranma was on the ground her arms supporting her to sit. Both of them were tired but they know they can't give up yet. Ryoga charged the guy again, a fist ready. The guy caught hold of Ryoga's hand and he threw the young man up in the air. The guy jumped up as well and head butted Ryoga in the stomach. The guy maneuvered in the air and clasped his hands.

He slammed his fists down on Ryoga's back making Ryoga impact the ground with a lot of force. By now Ranma was standing up. She ran and jumped, directing a kick towards her opponent. In mid air, he kicked Ranma in the stomach causing her to crash into a tree. She fell to the ground, totally exhausted.

The man landed on the ground and covered the distance between himself and Ranma. Ranma could do nothing as she didn't have anymore energy. He was quite near to Ranma when Ryoga kicked the man's side making him fall down. He then went over to Ranma and helped her up.

"You okay?" Ryoga asked.

"I think I won't be able to sleep properly tonight," she responded.

"That is, if you live through this battle," their opponent said as he stood. Ranma and Ryoga readied themselves. They tried to grasp their chi energy. A ball of chi formed on their cupped hands. With a yell, they propelled it forward hitting the guy. The energy exploded upon impact. The guy did fall but got up again.

He smirked and with a flash he punched Ranma's stomach causing her to fly backwards. Ryoga quickly performed a kick which the guy caught. He threw Ryoga towards Ranma's direction. He landed beside her. Ryoga sat up and helped his friend up too. The guy slowly approached them.

"I think it's time to end this battle," he said as he held Ryoga at the collar of his shirt. He then whispers at Ryoga "You know, your little girlfriend is nice to look at. After I'm done with you, I'm gonna play a little game with her."

Ryoga flared up. "Don't you dare," he threatened in a whisper. His anger however was swelling and Ranma could feel it since she was close.

"Well," the guy said as he lifted his other arm to deliver the final blow "Good night." Just then, both Ranma and Ryoga's aura flared up as they entered into a subconscious state. Their eyes became white as they held up their hands and aimed at their opponent. The guy felt the intensity of the energy.

"HAAAAAA!!" both Ranma and Ryoga yelled as a ball of energy blasted the guy with full power. The blast was a really powerful one since two of them executed it and using the attack at full power. Shock waves expanded all around them.

The guy slowly disintegrated in the wave of energy. After a while, the blast died down and the guy wasn't there anymore. Ranma fell unconscious while Ryoga fell on his knees.

"Ranma! Ranma! You okay?!" Ryoga held the young woman. Ranma slowly opened her eyes and Ryoga sighed, relieved that everything was over. Just then Larsen, Xeron and Ryan came to them. Their clothes were pretty torn up. But judging on their expressions they must've beaten badly by their opponents. Ryoga helped Ranma stand up.

"-sigh-Finally over," Ranma said. She didn't realize it; a tree had snapped and was going to fall on her.

"Look out!" Ryoga called out to Ranma as he pushed her out of the way. The tree impacted the ground creating a faint dust cloud. Larsen and the others ran towards the scene.

"Ryoga!" Ranma gasped. He was nowhere to be found. She then saw something beneath the fallen tree. It was him. She ran over to the tree and desperately tried to lift it up. The three guys helped her. They finally lifted it and tossed it away. Ranma was tired but she didn't care. Ranma kneeled near Ryoga's body and turned him over.

"Ryoga! Ryoga wake up!" Ranma called out. She shook his shoulders. "Ryoga, please wake up!" The others stood there silent. "You can't leave me now! Please Ryoga, don't go! Don't leave!" Ranma's tears were running down her face. She lied down and buried her head in Ryoga's chest.

"Ryoga," she whispered through her tears "Please. Please wake up. I need you. I don't wanna be alone." She cried some more on his chest. 'I love you Ryoga. Please, don't go. I love you,' she thought. She started to feel regret for not telling him that earlier. All she could do now was cry.

* * *

"What? W-Where am I?" Ryoga said. He was standing in a field much like the one that he just fought at. He could see a river a few steps away from him. A voice called out to him to cross the other side of the river. Slowly he walked towards it.

But then he heard another voice coming from behind, a woman's voice. It sounded like she was crying. She begged for him to come back. Ryoga then recognized who the voice belongs to.

"Ranma? Ranma, where are you?!" he called out as he ran the opposite direction away from the river. The field seemed endless as he ran. 'I have to get to her,' Ryoga thought 'she needs me.'

Soon, the field was covered with a thick blanket of mist. Ryoga disappeared from the place as he slowly…

* * *

Ranma heard a heartbeat in his chest. Her eyes shot open in surprise. She listened to the heartbeat getting faster. Then she felt his chest rise as he inhaled air. Ranma lifted her head off from his chest.

"R-Ryoga?" Ranma looked at Ryoga's face. Then his eyes slowly opened revealing a set of lively brown orbs.

"Ranma?" Ryoga whispered.

"Ryoga!" Ranma pulled the bewildered young man in a tight hug; her tears flowed in happiness. "You're alive! You're alive!" she exclaimed. Ryoga was too surprised that he couldn't even respond.

"-sigh-Don't ever do that again," Ryan said. Ranma let go of Ryoga and he looked at the tree that was earlier on top of him.

"I had to. If I didn't Ranma would've been…." Ryoga's voice trailed off.

"At least you're safe now," Ranma said as she stood up. "Can you stand?" she asked Ryoga.

"I dunno," he tried to stand up and winced a few times before falling back on his butt. "Ow, that hurt," he said.

"We'll help you," Xeron offered as he helped Ryoga up. Ryan shouldered Ryoga's arm and Xeron shouldered the other. "Let's get to the village," Larsen said. They all head down to the Amazon village.

It was quiet along the way. Ranma wasn't quiet with her mind; it was a mess in there.

_I'm really glad he's safe. I thought he would've died. _Her mind was silent for a while. _I don't want to go to Jusenkyo. But how do I tell him? He'll get mad for sure. But I love him. I wanna be with him. But what if he doesn't feel the same way? He might think that I'm some kind of love crazed person. It'll be embarrassing. _She stopped thinking for a while and sighed. _It's worth a shot. At least he'll know how I really feel about him._

Soon, they came into the village. Luckily, Xeron knew how to speak Chinese. The amazons lead them to a small house where they could stay for a while.

"Where are the owners of this house?" Xeron asked the Amazon woman in Chinese.

She answered "They're out right now. The council had given them a task." Xeron then thanked her and she left the house.

"This is nice," Ryan commented. "Let's get Ryoga upstairs," he said as he and Xeron helped Ryoga go upstairs. A knock on the door was heard and Ranma went to answer it.

"Yes?" Ranma was silent when she found out who it was. "Sh-Shampoo?! Mousse?!" it had been years since they've met.

"R-Ranma? Is you!" Shampoo exclaimed and hugged the shorter woman. After a long time of holding her, Shampoo let go of Ranma.

"Hey Ranma. It's been a really long time huh?" Mousse said in perfect Japanese. Ranma nodded in agreement. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, we got into a fight earlier and was hoping that your people could help us," Ranma answered.

"Us?" Shampoo was confused.

"Ryoga, me and three other guys," Ranma said as she stepped out of the way to let the house owners in.

"How bad are you guys hurt?" Mousse asked. The Amazon woman earlier came back with some vials of medicine. She then left after handing them over to Ranma.

"Ryoga's hurt the worst," Ranma answered. Just then Ryan and Xeron came down from upstairs.

"I know medicine recipe that can cure pig boy," Shampoo said.

"Oh yeah, Ryoga doesn't turn into a pig anymore," Ranma told Shampoo.

"I go make medicine now," Shampoo said taking the vials of medicine and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Ryoga laid on the futon in the guest room. He was getting sleepy. The afternoon had long disappeared and was replaced by a starry night. He couldn't sleep yet because of two reasons. One, the medicine that Shampoo made tasted horrible and he could still taste it. Two, he couldn't stand the thought of taking it again later that night.

But he also thought of something else.

_Man! We're near to Jusenkyo already. I wish I could stop this from happening. I don't want her to go there. I don't want her to change back into a guy. I love her. I don't want her to go. I can't stand letting her go. I don't wanna feel that again. _He stopped thinking as he looked at the empty ceiling. He knew…he knew that forced love is not a successful one. _But I can't let her go. The thought of it makes me wanna…_ "-sigh-Damn it!" Ryoga cursed himself. _I have to tell her. But what would she say? How would she react to it? I guess it's worth risking embarrassment. At least she'll know how I feel about her._

A knock was heard on the door. It must be his next medicine intake. Make it another torture session.

"Come in," Ryoga said. The door opened and Ranma walked in with a tray which contains his medicine. She closed the door behind her and walked over to Ryoga. She sat down next to him and placed the tray down. Ryoga hesitantly sat up.

"Here you go," Ranma said popping a spoonful of Shampoo's medicine into Ryoga's mouth. As expected Ryoga…

"Aack! Oh damn! That was horrible!" Ryoga complained as he coughed a bit after swallowing the 'worse than bile flavored liquid'.

"Luckily I made this," Ranma popped another spoonful of something into Ryoga's mouth.

Ryoga smacked his lips as he took in the sweet taste of it. "Thanks, that makes it much better," Ryoga said. He saw something strange about Ranma's expression. He then asked "Ranma?" this caught her attention "You okay?" Ryoga spoke in a soft voice.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, really," Ranma reassured and got up grabbing the tray with her.

"Ranma, wait," Ryoga said "What's wrong?"

"It's okay," Ranma answered "Nothing important."

"Ranma," Ryoga grabbed Ranma's arm and she looked at him. "Please."

Ranma gave up and put the tray down on a table. She turned back to Ryoga.

"I-I don't want to go to Jusenkyo," Ranma blurted.

'Yes!' Ryoga thought. "Why?" he asked, just to make sure that what he thought didn't make Ranma suspicious.

"I-I just realized something," Ranma said. "Remember when Larsen said that I'll be happier as a girl?"

"Yeah".

"Well, at first I didn't like being a girl," Ranma avoided Ryoga's gaze "But then I started to feel comfortable with it. B-Because of you," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Ryoga didn't understand where this is going.

"Ryoga," Ranma looked up at him "You're the cause of my pains, and you're the cause of my happiness. I understand it now. At first I was confused, my mind was going crazy. But after today, my thoughts were clear and I've made up my mind."

"-deep breath-There's something I need to tell you Ryoga," Ranma said as she looked into Ryoga's eyes "I-I love you Ryoga. I love you so much. That's why I don't wanna go to the springs, because I wanna be with you."

Ryoga was surprised. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't expect this from Ranma. 'S-She loves me? She really loves me?' Ryoga thought happily.

"Ryoga," Ranma said softly "D-Do you l-love me?" she asked nervously.

Ryoga smiled at her and said "How's this?" Ryoga leaned down and kissed Ranma on the lips. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked into her shining blue eyes. He then said "Did that answer your question?"

Ranma was overjoyed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. This time the kiss had more passion. Slowly, Ryoga brought her down to the futon and laid her beside him. They then broke apart as they gasped for air, holding each other, their foreheads touching each other's. Ranma and Ryoga had smiles on their faces.

"Can I have you with me tonight?" Ranma asked.

Ryoga kept his smile and kissed her. "I'll feel much better that way," he said.

Ranma got closer into Ryoga's embrace and placed her head at his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Ryoga had his arms protecting her in a warm grip. She looked up at Ryoga.

"Good night, my love," she said sleepily. Then she slowly falls to sleep in Ryoga's arms.

"Good night," Ryoga whispered as he stroked Ranma's ponytail softly. Soon he too fell asleep.

Minutes later, the door opened and Shampoo came in. She was wondering why Ranma took so long to give Ryoga the medicine. What she saw surprised her. But she quietly took the tray from the table and exited the room. She closed the door and walked downstairs.

'They so cute together,' Shampoo thought with a smile.

* * *

Morning had come quite fast. But she didn't mattered. As long as she was with him, she's just happy. Ranma's eyes opened and were greeted with the light of day. She didn't want to get up yet since she feels so warm with him, so safe. She felt a jolt in her nerve system.

Ranma looked down at where Ryoga's left hand had end up. She moaned softly as Ryoga unknowingly squeezed her breast. The grip got tighter and her moans became louder. 'Wow! It feels so good!' Ranma thought. She rubbed her groin against his which sent more jolts through her body, making her moan even more.

Ryoga woke up as he heard Ranma moaning. He looked at where his left hand was. He was surprised and immediately retracted his hand.

"I uh….Sorry I didn't know that I was….I was just dreaming about…." Ryoga's voice trailed off as Ranma kissed him.

"It's okay," Ranma reassured "It felt really good." She then felt a hard bump touching her groin. "Someone's happy," Ranma said with a grin. Ryoga blushed at that. She then thought of something "C'mon Ryoga, get up. I wanna show you something," she said standing up and dragging Ryoga with her.

"Where are we going?" Ryoga asked.

"I'll show you," Ranma answered.

Ranma led the young man out of the house and went outside of the village.

* * *

Wow, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Finally both of them confessed. Okay, if you have the time, please review. I wonder if you liked this as much as I do. Tell me if there's anything wrong. Well, see ya guys in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 17 Explaining Things

Wow, it's been a while since I wrote. Thanks for the reviews guys. Luckily, my life has changed to the better and now I'm in a condition to write this chapter. Hope you guys still enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah I know. I'm too pathetic to own Ranma ½.

Chapter 17 Explaining Things

"Wow," Ryoga sighed.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" Ranma asked. Both of them were currently sitting; Ryoga sitting behind and embracing Ranma.

"Since you're here, it makes it so much more beautiful," Ryoga said kissing Ranma in the cheek. Both had smiles on their faces as they watch from on top of a cliff overlooking the valley.

After a while of silence, Ranma spoke.

"Ryoga," she said gaining Ryoga's attention "how are we gonna explain to them…about us?"

Ryoga had never thought of that. They planned to go back to Nerima, probably leaving today. "I think they could accept this, most of them," Ryoga said.

He heard Ranma sighed and she spoke "The hard ones would be Akane, Ukyo, Uncle Soun, pop and…" her voice trailed off for a while "…mom…"

Ryoga stayed quiet, thinking about how to respond.

"Do you think Akane would take this fine?" Ranma asked.

"I think she'll be all right," Ryoga answered "But it may be a while before she could understand." Ranma nodded. "Now Ukyo's a tough one, she won't give you up easily," Ryoga said.

"I hope she does," Ranma responded "Pop and Uncle Tendo, what are we gonna do with them?" Ranma's voice began to break. "I-I don't want them to ruin our relationship," she said.

Ryoga noticed and immediately kissed her cheek. "Hey," he began softly "We'll get through this together." Ranma leaned in on Ryoga as he held her tighter at the waist.

"All that leaves us with is…" Ranma said sadly "…mom."

"You sound like you did something to your mother," Ryoga said.

"I did," Ranma said "I lied to her. She doesn't know about her son, and doesn't know that I'm her son, at least I used to be."

"She doesn't know about your curse?" Ryoga said surprised. "That's gonna be hard to explain."

"And it's all because of pop," Ranma said angrily "If he didn't made that stupid promise; I could've met my mom."

"What did he promise?" Ryoga wanted to know.

"-sigh-He promised that I would be raised by him as a 'man-amongst-men'. If I fail to become one, pop and I would have to commit seppuku," Ranma explained. Ryoga was surprised to hear this.

"Who does she know you as?" Ryoga asked her.

"I'm called by her as Ranko," Ranma answered.

"Ranko…" Ryoga placed his chin on his lover's head as he smiled "I think I know what to name our daughter," Ryoga said. Ranma closed her eyes as she took in the peace surrounding them.

"I wish she could accept me for who I am, accept us being together and to accept that her son doesn't exist anymore," Ranma said sadly. Ryoga released Ranma and backed up a bit. Ranma turned around, curious at what Ryoga is doing.

"I'm sorry Ranma," Ryoga said "I've prevented you from meeting your mother. It was my fault that you couldn't meet her. It was my fault that I locked you as a girl," he said depressively.

"Ryoga, don't say that!" Ranma shouted, tears in her eyes. "It's not your fault at all. And if that didn't happen, we wouldn't be together," she said. She then leaned in and kissed Ryoga.

"I want to stay with you," Ranma said once the kiss broke. She then leaned on Ryoga. He in turn embraced her in a comforting hug. "But at the same time, I don't want to leave her. She hasn't seen me in a very long time. It hurts me more than it hurts her," Ranma continued. A small tear leaked out from her eye. "I have to let her know who I am. I can't live a lie."

Ryoga stroked Ranma's soft red hair as he held her. He pulled away from Ranma to look at her. "Then, I'll help you," he said smiling as he rubbed away the tear on Ranma's face. Ryoga then caressed her cheek and she smiled. "You will meet your mother. I'll be with you," he reassured.

Ranma leaned into him again and sighed.

"I think we're late for breakfast," Ryoga said. Ranma giggled at that.

"C'mon, let's get back," Ranma said as she got up. Ryoga stood up after her.

"What?" Ranma asked noticing Ryoga smiling.

"Nothing," Ryoga responded "I just like it when you giggle." She giggled again as Ryoga held her hand. They walked back to the village. They threw a long glance at the cursed springs' valley. They were very close to it, but then as always, things change.

* * *

"Finally huh?" Ryan said. Ranma and Ryoga had returned and told the others about them.

"Yeah, we thought we would have to wait for another month or so," Xeron commented. They were all happy for the two. Shampoo sorta over reacted a bit but Mousse got her to calm down.

"So you guys are going back to Nerima huh?" Larsen asked them.

"Yeah," Ranma answered. "I miss the others back there."

"We hope you have safe trip," Shampoo said.

"Ranma, let's go pack," Ryoga said. They walked upstairs and into their room. It wasn't long before they came back down, their backpacks on their shoulders.

"See ya guys later," Mousse said shaking both of their hands.

"Come over to Nerima someday," Ranma suggested.

"Sure," Shampoo answered. "Maybe if you have wedding, we go."

"Uh…well…we haven't really decided yet," Ryoga said with his hand behind his head in a nervous gesture.

"Yeah, me and Ryoga would have to talk about it," Ranma said.

Ryoga nervously chuckled. Both of them exited the house and took a glance back.

"Hey!" Ryan called out to them "If you guys are marrying, invite us too!"

Ranma and Ryoga laughed and Ranma said "Sure!"

They started walking again, heading for the town they had not been in for ten years. They couldn't stop wandering what has changed there. Also, along the way, they were thinking of ways to tell the others.

* * *

Days later, they arrived in Nerima. Luckily Larsen had given them money. The town didn't change much. Ranma and Ryoga looked around the town as if they were in the town for the first time. They turned a corner and saw a large house on the right side of the street. The large wall surrounding the compound had changed a bit of its design.

"Well," Ryoga breathed in "here goes." They walked up the pathway and reached the door. Ryoga knocked on the wooden frame. The door opened, revealing a (1) brown haired woman. She stood frozen in shock not believing who the two were.

"R-Ranma? Ryoga?" she said.

"Hi Nabiki," Ranma spoke casually "It's been a while hasn't it?" Immediately Nabiki embraced the red head tightly.

"I can't believe it," Nabiki said pulling away from Ranma "You're back. You guys are back." Nabiki let the two enter the house. She told them to go to the living room. They did and sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. Nabiki went off to call the others.

"So, we're gonna tell them?" Ranma asked. Ryoga nodded. He noticed Ranma's expression.

"Don't worry, I'm right beside you," Ryoga reassured.

Then someone came running into the room. The person quickly hugged both of them.

"You're back. I can't believe it. You're back," it was Akane. She must've waited so long for their return. Everybody then soon came into the living room.

"Everybody," Ranma called out. Kasumi was there smiling since she got to see her part time little sister (sort of) again. Tofu was beside her. Nabiki sat next to her old father. Soun looked very old and worn out, his usually black hair was now grey. Akane sat on Kasumi's right hand side. "I have…We have something important to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Soun asked.

"-deep breath-Ryoga and I are…" Ranma's voice trailed off a bit as she looked at Ryoga.

"In love," both of them said together. The other family members had their jaws hitting the ground.

"Before any of you get mad, we want to tell you what we've been through that made us stick together," Ryoga said. After getting everyone's attention he started telling them about the dreams, the events that took place and how they confessed to each other.

The family members looked at Ranma. From the story, they realized that Ranma was locked as a girl forever. And she was in love with Ryoga?! Akane was fuming. Here, she thought that her fiancé would come back. But the pervert fell in love with a guy! Akane got up and stormed off upstairs to her room.

"You know," Nabiki began "me and Kasumi are already married. Only Akane didn't," Nabiki stopped talking and looked at Ranma "She waited for you Ranma. Ten years! She never gave up on you."

Ranma felt guilty since the man whom Akane loved doesn't exist anymore. Ranma knew from what Nabiki said that Akane loved Ranma.

"Maybe I should talk to her," Ranma said as she got up to confront her ex-fiancée.

"Are you sure there's nothing that can reverse it?" Soun asked Ryoga. Ryoga shook his head. "-sigh-Then the engagement is off I guess," Soun said solemnly.

* * *

Ranma knocked on the door and called out to Akane softly.

"Go away!" Akane yelled from the other side of the door. Ranma could hear her sobbing.

"Akane, please don't be like this," Ranma said.

"You killed Ranma! You killed the man I loved!" Akane yelled. Ranma felt bad for her. She had waited for a long time for her man to return but all she got was pain.

"I'm sorry Akane. But I love Ryoga. I can't change what has happened," Ranma said as she leaned back against the door. "Sometimes, changes are good, but they also hurt. You'll lose something you love for something else. But soon, you realize that it was meant to be."

Akane didn't respond. Ranma spoke again.

"Akane, there are guys out there who are much better than I am. Who knows, maybe you'll end up with someone who is in love with you, loves martial arts and maybe someone who won't insult about your cooking or your looks."

The door opened and Akane came out of the room. Her face wore no expression.

"I hope we can still be friends," Ranma said.

"Do you love him that much? That you're willing to give up your manhood just for him?" Akane asked.

Ranma flinched a bit "Umm, I'd rather not be referred to as a man. It's sorta weird," she said.

"-chuckle-Yeah it is," Akane said.

"So, we're friends?" Ranma asked stretching out a hand.

"Yeah," Akane grabbed Ranma's outstretched hand, "friends." Both of them smiled and let go of each other's hands. They walked downstairs and told Soun what they had agreed on. Strange enough he didn't explode into tears. Ranma looked weirdly at him.

"I'm not that cry baby I used to be anymore," Soun said noticing the look on Ranma's face. "I could take this news. I'm not sure about Genma though," he continued.

"Pop?!" Ranma said.

"Where is he?" Ryoga asked calmly.

"Oh, he's…" Kasumi didn't finish talking when Genma burst into the room. "…back."

"RANMA!" Genma yelled. The red head simply looked at her father. "I heard every thing that you and the Hibiki boy said! You ARE going to join the schools!" without another word he lunged at Ranma.

Thanks to her reflexes Ranma managed to dodge the oncoming attack. It's amazing that someone as old and fat as Genma could still have the energy to fight. Genma sent a kick towards Ranma. She blocked the kick but the force managed to make her stepped back. She led the enraged old man out into the backyard.

Ranma stood in a defensive stance, waiting for her opponent to make the first move. Genma rushed towards her, a fist ready to knock Ranma out. Ranma shifted her weight and ducked under the attack. She spun around her old man and kicked him in the ass which sent him flying. Ranma sighed as she looked at the disappearing man.

"He's really going to be a problem," she said looking at Ryoga who nodded.

"What's important is your mom," Ryoga said.

"How are you going to tell her?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah," Nabiki agreed with her sister "she knows you as Ranko. And when she finds out that you're Ranma, she'll kill you," Nabiki said.

"We'll try to convince her," Ryoga said holding Ranma.

Later, they went back inside and discussed about how to approach Nodoka. They talked it over at lunch. Ranma and Ryoga decided to go Ranma's mother's house tomorrow.

* * *

Okay, leave a review please. Tell me if there's anything wrong. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter is a complicated one, where Ranma and Ryoga explain to Nodoka. If you have any ideas, inform me. See ya next time.


	21. Chapter 18 Mom, I'm Ranma

Hey guys. Here's another one. This was really hard to come up with.

Disclaimer: As always.

Chapter 18 "Mom, I'm Ranma"

Ranma sat on the roof, looking up into the night sky. The stars were shining beautifully and it made her smile. But then the smile faded away as she thought of what was to come tomorrow.

"I wonder how mom would take it," she said to herself. A sigh came out from her. "At least the others took it well, not counting pop." She then heard someone coming up onto the roof. Ranma saw who the person was and sat up straight.

"I thought you'd be up here," Ryoga said as he took a seat beside Ranma. "What's wrong?"

"-sigh-Just thinking…about how would mom react," she answered. She leaned on Ryoga's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling Ranma closer.

"Hey, can we stop at my house before we go to your mom's?" Ryoga asked.

"Why?" Ranma wanted to know.

"I wanna see what it looks like after all these years," Ryoga answered. "I've been away from home for a long time."

"That's because you're always getting lost," Ranma teased. Ranma laughed uncontrollably as Ryoga tickled her. The tickling stopped and Ryoga placed Ranma in his lap. "Sorry, old habit," Ranma apologized.

"Maybe you just like me to tickle you," Ryoga nuzzled her ear which made Ranma giggle. After a while of silence Ryoga spoke "Oh yeah, we forgot about Ukyo."

"Maybe we'll go to her place before going to mom's house," Ranma said. Ryoga agreed.

"-yawn-I'm going to bed," Ryoga said after a while of silence. He got up, gave Ranma a kiss and went off for the guest room.

Ranma looked at where he was. She looked back up the sky. The full moon was a heavenly sight. She sighed again before getting up to go to bed.

* * *

Ranma and Ryoga went off early after breakfast. They walked towards the famous okonomiyaki restaurant. They missed eating Ukyo's cooking. Maybe if Ukyo is not angry, they might get some.

"I wonder what's she gonna say," Ryoga said.

"I hope she takes this well," Ranma crossed her fingers.

The restaurant hasn't changed much. The place was still the same as they remembered. They knocked the door and waited for it to open. It did and answering them was a very pretty woman.

"Come in, we're just opening," the woman said. She opened the door wide enough for them to step in. Once inside, they walked over to Ukyo who was doing something behind the grill.

"Oh, I'll fix your orders in a jiffy," Ukyo said. She turned around and faced the couple. "What will you…" Ukyo didn't finish as she saw who the two people were. "Ranma? Ryoga?" she was surprised to find them in front of her. Before the two could say anything, Ranma and Ryoga found themselves on the ground with a very happy Ukyo on top of them. "I missed you two," she clung on them tightly as if she doesn't want them to go.

"Mom, what was that?" a boy's voice was heard. Then, a little boy about nine years old came out of the kitchen.

"Oh nothing Koru," Ukyo said as she got up. "These are mommy's friends, Ranma and Ryoga," she said as she pulled them up on their feet.

"This is your son?" Ranma asked.

"Yup. Ranma, Ryoga meet Koru," Ukyo introduced them to Koru. The little boy bowed to them.

"So who's the father?" Ryoga asked.

"I am," the woman earlier answered. Ranma and Ryoga looked back and forth from Ukyo to the woman.

"Uh, Ukyo?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, let me explain to you," Ukyo began "He is really my husband, Konatsu. He looks like a woman because he inherited them. Oh, even though he's a guy, he feels more comfortable dressing up like a woman."

"Oh…" Ryoga and Ranma finally understood.

"So, you want anything?" Ukyo asked. Konatsu helped his son in the kitchen.

"Well, we haven't had your cooking in many years," Ranma said as she licked her lips, thinking about the pleasures eating Ukyo's okonomiyaki.

"All right then. Take a seat and your orders will be ready," Ukyo said as she went back to the grill. Ranma and Ryoga sighed in relief.

"I guess Ukyo's not a problem anymore," Ryoga whispered.

"Yeah," Ranma whispered back "Oh how I missed her cooking."

Their orders came to the table. They were enjoying the food so much that they forgot that they had eaten breakfast.

"So, you'll be stuck as a woman forever huh?" Ukyo asked after hearing Ranma telling about why she couldn't turn back into a guy. Ranma then looked at Ryoga.

"Wanna tell her?" Ranma asked him.

"I think we should," Ryoga responded.

"Tell me what?" Ukyo wanted to know. Konatsu and Koru came out of the kitchen to hear what were the two customers were going to say.

"Ukyo," Ranma began "me and Ryoga are in love with each other."

Ukyo was shocked to hear this. She shook her head and said "Wait, you're serious?" she couldn't believe what Ranma had told her.

"Of course," Ryoga and Ranma answered simultaneously.

Ukyo looked at both of them for a while. "Well," Ukyo began after some time "I guess, since you guys are best friends, you might have gotten tighter," she smiled at them "but still, you two make a cute couple." Ranma giggled at her friend's comment.

"So, how much for the food?" Ryoga asked.

"Nah, no need to pay," Ukyo said "Consider this as a welcome back meal."

"Thanks Ukyo," Ranma said as she and Ryoga stood up.

"You're leaving already?" Ukyo asked. "But you just got here."

"We need to tell my mom about this," Ranma said.

"Oh, okay then," Ukyo said "See ya guys later." Ranma and Ryoga waved good bye and walked out of the restaurant. Ranma decided to get this over with so they walked towards Ranma's house. Nabiki had given them the location of Nodoka's house so it wouldn't be a problem. The problem starts when they meet her.

* * *

The door opened, answering the door was an auburn haired woman with a few streaks of grey. She only had a few wrinkles on her face. Her eyes still has the spark she had years ago. All in all, she seemed younger than her real age.

"Ranko!" Nodoka exclaimed as she hugged the smaller and younger woman. "I missed you. So much," she said while holding Ranma tightly. To Nodoka, Ranko was a daughter that she never had. What she didn't know was how true it really is. She let go of Ranma and looked at Ryoga.

"And who is this fine young man?" Nodoka asked examining Ryoga.

"I'm Ryoga Hibiki," he said in a nervous gesture "Nice to meet you."

"Ryoga," Ranma said between her teeth as she elbowed him in the arm.

"Oh, right," he said "Umm, Mrs. Saotome," Ryoga said.

"Please, call me Auntie Nodoka," Nodoka said.

"Uh, Auntie Nodoka, we need to tell you something," Ryoga said.

"Okay then," Nodoka opened the door wider and stepped aside "Come in. Make yourself at home."

They nodded and walked in. They sat on the floor near the dining table.

"Shall I make some tea?" Nodoka asked.

"No, it's okay," Ranma said in a broken voice.

Nodoka noticed this and asked "Ranko, what's wrong?"

"A-Actually, my name is not Ranko," Ranma began. She was shaking. "I-I'm not Akane's cousin." Ryoga held her tightly trying to calm the shaking woman down.

"What are you talking about?" Nodoka was getting worried.

"C-Could you t-touch my face?" Ranma got nearer to her mother. "A-And tell me what you feel."

Nodoka didn't understand this but when she saw the pleading look in Ranko's face she just performed what Ranko asked. Ranma closed her eyes as her mother's hands ran over her face. The hands first went over Ranma's forehead; Nodoka's thumbs ran over the red head's fine eyebrows. Then, she moved her hands down Ranma's eyes. Nodoka's expression changed as she began to feel something familiar. She continued down Ranma's small nose and then down to her soft lips. Nodoka's hands ended up at Ranma's cheeks. Ranma opened her eyes, revealing to Nodoka the blue eyes that she knew so much.

Nodoka shivered as she realized who Ranko really was.

"Mom, I'm Ranma, your long lost...daughter," Ranma said with tears in her eyes.

Nodoka stood up, keeping her stare on her daughter.

"H-How could you? How could you lie to your mother? How could you leave me?"

"M-Mom, I-I'm sorry."

Ryoga watched the commotion quietly even though he felt he should do something.

"Do you know how long I waited…searched for my son?! And all this time you were hiding from me!?"

"I-I was afraid," Ranma said in a small voice "I was afraid of what you would think of me. And you scared me with the seppuku promise."

"You are an idiot! I would've understood if you had told me years ago! But after so many years, you come back and brought back the pain I felt when I thought I'd lost you forever!" Nodoka yelled.

"B-But I…"

"Get out! Get out of my house! Get out of my life! I never want to see your filthy face again!" Nodoka yelled as she pointed a finger towards the front door. Tears of pain flowed in both mother and daughter's eyes. Ranma ran out of the house, tears were flowing freely from her eyes. It had hurt so much. Ranma couldn't take being rejected by her own mother.

Ryoga stood up trying to get hold on Ranma. But the young woman had already left the house. He looked at Nodoka with a disgusted look.

"I never thought a mother could hate her own child," Ryoga said coldly "All she wanted was to be with you. But she was also scared of rejection. She only wanted love from you."

"How would you know?" Nodoka asked. Her heart was still in pain.

"Because I'm there for her. I love her and I won't let her live her life like this," Ryoga said his voice still cold. He began running towards the door. He then said over his shoulder "You don't know how lucky you are to have a daughter like Ranma." With that he opened the door and ran out slamming the door behind him. Nodoka stood there frozen, unable to say anything.

* * *

'She hates me. She doesn't want me. I'm a failure to her,' Ranma thought as she kept running to Ryoga's house. She left a trail of tears behind her. Ryoga kept on running and spotted Ranma. He ran faster and was meters behind Ranma.

"Ranma! Wait! Stop!" Ryoga called out. Ryoga quickly grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Using his strength he kept his balance and stood with Ranma. Ranma tried to release herself but it was no use. Ryoga turned her around and embraced her. Ranma cried loudly into Ryoga's chest. Ryoga could not hold back his tears as he felt Ranma's pain. He held her tightly trying to comfort her.

"She hates me," Ranma said; her voice was still broken "She doesn't want me."

"Shh…Don't think about that anymore," Ryoga whispered as she stifled to a sob. Ryoga stroked her hair as he held her. "Let's go home," Ryoga said once Ranma stopped crying. Ranma nodded in agreement. Ryoga still held her as they walked home.

Ryoga's parents hadn't been back. Ryoga wondered why other than knowing them having the same directional problem as Ryoga used to have. Checkers was there though. She managed to get Ranma to cheer up. Ranma ended up playing with Checker's puppies all day.

* * *

Night came and Ranma went to bed early. She decided to sleep in the guest room. Ranma lay down on the futon. She then remembered the earlier day's events. A tear escaped her eye. She wiped it away.

"Mom," she whispered to herself "No matter what, I'll always love you." Slowly, she fell to sleep, a tear leaked out of her closed eyes.

Minutes later, Ryoga came in the room. "Ranma?" Ryoga asked. He then noticed that Ranma was asleep on the futon. Ryoga walked over to her sleeping form and sat beside her. She was lying on the futon facing him.

"Mom," Ranma murmured. "I'm sorry mom." Tears started coming out of her eyes.

Ryoga wiped the tears away and kissed Ranma on her lips. "Ranma, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry," Ryoga whispered to her. He moved a lock of hair that was blocking her face. Ryoga lay down at where he sat. He kept his eyes on Ranma. Ryoga embraced her and moved closer to the sleeping red head. "I'm here with you. It's all right," Ryoga whispered and he kissed her nose. Ranma's expression lightened as she moved closer to Ryoga. Soon, Ryoga fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, that was hard! Don't flame me if it's not very amusing. I was kinda sleepy when writing this. Review please and tell me where I did wrong. I'll see ya in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 19 Is It the End?

I can't believe this story is coming to an end. Rose 1948, you're right, it is sad when it comes to the end of a story, both for us authors and readers. Thanks for all the nice reviews and the encouragement that you have given to me. It has helped me a lot in this story. Without delaying any further, chapter 19.

Disclaimer: Oh come on! It's been so many times I said I don't own Ranma 1/2.

Chapter 19 Is It the End?

Ryoga's eyes opened as sunlight flooded the room. He looked down at the person in his arms and smiled. He stroked her red hair softly as he took in her scent. Ranma's eyes then slowly fluttered open.

"Morning," Ryoga said as he kissed her forehead. Ranma sleepily smiled at him. Ranma sat up as Ryoga did the same. "I'll go and make breakfast," Ryoga said as he got up and walked out of the room.

He came downstairs and went straight into the kitchen. He decided to keep it simple so he took out some eggs from the fridge. 'Hmm, the maid must still be working here,' Ryoga thought 'I wonder where she is?' He let that pass and cracked open the eggs on a frying pan.

Just then, Ranma came into the kitchen. "I'll take over from here," she said as she took hold of the frying pan. Ryoga shrugged and went to watch TV. He sat on the couch and took hold of the remote.

"I wonder what's on this morning," Ryoga said as the TV came to life. He changed the channels frequently since there was nothing to watch. He then wondered 'Who paid for the telephone, electric and water bills all this time?' He let that thought fade.

While he was wondering he stopped on the news channel. He was about to change when he caught it interesting.

"…Here we see a badly damaged car out in the highway," the reporter said "Based on eyewitness account, the car was hit by an oncoming truck from the opposite side of the road. It was said that the road was still slippery due to the ice formed during winter…"

"…Ahh, it was horrible. R-Really, its just…a scary thing to watch. I mean…witnessing the crash with your own eyes is….I don't know how to say it," an eyewitness said.

"…The road was really slippery. Really, I couldn't control it. When I hit that divider…I knew that there was someone that was going to die," the man who seems to be the truck driver said. "I-I'm really sorry for those that are relatives to these people, since they have lost their lives. I wish I could take back what I've done…"

"…The victims of the car crash were heading for Nerima, a small town located at the suburbs of Tokyo. Their names were later identified by police officers…" the reporter continued.

Ryoga saw the pictures and immediately he knew those faces. He didn't have to listen to the names, he already knew them. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he plunged into deep depression.

"Mom…Dad," he whispered through his tears as he placed his face in his hands.

Ranma felt Ryoga's heavy chi and went out to investigate. The eggs were done so she put them on the kitchen table. She went to the living room where Ryoga was sitting and saw the depressive aura around him. She rushed over to him.

"Ryoga, what's wrong?" Ranma asked. She got her answer as she looked at the TV screen. She then embraced Ryoga and tried to calm him down. "Oh Ryoga," Ranma whispered. The depression was too much and it made her eyes tear up too. She didn't know how to form up any words that could calm him down so she just kept holding him. She rubbed small circles on the young man's back.

After a while, Ryoga stopped. Ranma pushed herself back and looked into his sad eyes. She moved to kiss Ryoga. A few seconds later she broke it and looked into eyes.

"Ryoga…" Ranma whispered "I'm sorry about your parents."

Ryoga sighed in response which tickled Ranma in the face.

"Are you okay now?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right now," Ryoga answered. He hugged Ranma again to feel the comfort of being with her. "Let's go eat," Ryoga said after a brief silence.

Later that afternoon…

"Ranma, maybe I'll try to talk to your mom," Ryoga suggested while watching TV with Ranma.

"You wanna go now?" she asked.

"Yeah, now's a good time," he answered. He then looked at her. "I guess I'll just go alone."

She looked back at him. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine," he said as he stood up. "I'll make sure she accepts you," he said as he kissed Ranma in the cheek. He walked towards the door and opened it and went outside.

"Can I come in? I have something important to talk about," Ryoga said. He had reached Nodoka's house and was now trying to get permission to enter.

"Is it about Ranma?" the older woman asked. Ryoga nodded. "-sigh-All right, come in," she said as she stepped away to give entrance to the young man.

Ryoga sat down near the dining table. Nodoka sat across from him.

"-sigh-Maybe I should begin from the start," Ryoga said "You see, years ago, Ranma and your husband were training in China. Your husband and Ranma came across a valley full of springs, magical springs where each and every one of them has it's own story. The place is called Jusenkyo."

"Jusenkyo?" Nodoka was surprised. "So it's true. The stories were true."

"You know about them?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes," Nodoka said "But that doesn't explain why Ranma cannot turn back into a guy."

"Someone locked Ranma in female form years ago," Ryoga explained "She was running away from Nerima at that time, because…because of me."

At that Nodoka flared up. "What did you do to Ranma?" Nodoka asked in an angry voice.

"I made her lose hope of changing back into a guy," Ryoga said ashamedly. "But, she told me, if that never happened, Ranma and I wouldn't be together as you see now."

Nodoka's fury disappears as she calmed back down. "You two are in love?" Ryoga nodded. "No potions, spells, anything?" Ryoga shook his head. "Then its true love," a small smile formed on Nodoka's face. "My mother told me to never break up anyone if it is true love." She looked up at Ryoga. "If I made Ranma commit seppuku, I would be disobeying my mother."

"You're not gonna do it are you?" Ryoga asked nervously. Seeing Nodoka shaking her head, he sighed in relief.

"If it is true then, I would have to accept her as my daughter," Nodoka then chuckled a bit "I've always wanted one." Her expression then changed. "I wish that I could take back those 20 years of sorrow, 20 years of loneliness." She then broke down crying. Ryoga bravely embraced the older woman. "Maybe, there is still little time left to spare, before I go away forever."

Ryoga pulled back from her. "No, you're not going yet. You still have a journey to complete. Now that Ranma's back, you could make up for all that lost time. Ranma loves you and wants to be with you. Don't go yet," Ryoga said.

"No child. I can feel my time coming," Nodoka said. "When I'm gone, I want you to take care of her, to always be with her."

Ryoga couldn't form any words for a few seconds. "Okay, I promise."

"Which reminds me," Nodoka said as she looked at her hand. Ryoga moved back a bit. "This ring was meant for Akane. I planned to give it to Ranma so that he could propose to her," she took hold of Ryoga's hand and placed the said ring in his hand. She moved Ryoga's fingers so that it grasps the ring. "But since things have changed, I want you to give it to her, when you're ready."

Ryoga opened his hand and looked at the ring. It wasn't much, but it was still something special. He then grasped it again and looked up at his soon to be mother-in-law. He let a smile form on his face.

"Thank you auntie," Ryoga said. "I'm glad that this talk ended one of Ranma's problems." He stood up and bowed to her. "Well, I have to go now," Ryoga said as he turned and walked towards the door.

"Take care, Ryoga," Nodoka said.

* * *

Ranma sat on the couch as she watched something on the TV with Checkers on her lap. Her mind wasn't focused on the TV though. She was thinking whether the talk between her mom and Ryoga was going fine or not. As she thought, she stroked Checkers' back. There was a little problem between Ranma and the dog since she was pretty much part cat.

Then, she heard glass breaking upstairs. She immediately stood up and ran upstairs. Checkers followed close behind her. Ranma opened the door to the room where she suspected the noise came from. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and she felt a cold object at her back. Her complaints were reduced to a muffle. 'Damn, he's strong!' Ranma thought.

"Keep quiet!" a voice said "Don't move, or else!" the stranger poked Ranma with the object which she then knew it was a gun. Checkers quickly ran downstairs and went out to fetch her master.

The thief breathed in Ranma's scent as he ran his face on Ranma's neck. "Now you be a good girl and stay quiet," he forced Ranma towards the bed and forced her down facing him. Ranma couldn't see who he is since he was wearing a mask. Her mouth was still covered by his hand and the gun was at the side of her head.

"You're too pretty to waste on," the masked man said. "So don't try anything foolish."

* * *

Ryoga walked towards home. The talk had gone better than he expected. He looked at the ring in his hand and then placed it in his pocket. He then heard a barking sound. He saw in the distance that it was Checkers. 'Wonder what she wants,' Ryoga thought. Soon, the panting dog reached Ryoga.

"What is it girl?" Ryoga asked. Checkers looked desperate as she kept on barking. There was something wrong back at the house. "C'mon girl," Ryoga said as he ran towards the house with Checkers beside him.

Pretty soon he reached the house and rushed inside. He followed Checkers upstairs. Ryoga then looked inside a room where he found someone with Ranma.

The thief looked at the door and jumped away from Ranma. In response Ranma kicked the stranger which made him fall flat on his face. The guy stood up and pointed the gun at Ranma. Quickly, Ryoga caught hold of the man's wrists. The gun shot the ceiling. Both of them struggled to get hold of the gun. 'This guy's stronger than I thought!' Ryoga thought. Ranma just sat there watching the two men.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Ryoga said "Get outta here!"

Ranma shook her head out of daze before she started to move. The two continued to struggle when the gun accidentally fires. Everything else seemed to move slowly.

"Ranma!" Ryoga yelled. Enraged, he threw the guy to the wall. The gun was thrown to the floor. The guy passed out upon impact with concrete. Ryoga ran over to Ranma's fallen form beside the bed. Her stomach was bleeding and was quickly turning into a pool. Without haste, Ryoga tore the bed sheet and placed it on the wound. Ranma groaned in pain.

"Hold on Ranma, I'm gonna get you to Tofu's" Ryoga said as he lifted Ranma into his arms. He jumped out of the broken window and ran towards the general direction of the clinic. He had to hurry. Even though he had applied pressure, the blood was still flowing. "Stay with me Ranma. Don't give up," he said. Checkers wasn't far behind.

Soon, the clinic was in sight. Ryoga ran even faster. His face turned white as he saw that the clinic was closed.

"Damn it!" he cursed. The hospital was quite far from there. "Hold on Ranma!" Ryoga ran towards the direction of the hospital. Ranma continued to groan in pain. Her head was spinning as she was loosing too much blood.

'Damn it! C'mon Ranma! Don't go on me now. You gotta stay with me,' Ryoga thought as he ran whizzing through the houses. He jumped up the roof of a house and began to roof hop.

"R-Ryoga…"

"Ranma! Hold on! Stay with me Ranma!" Ryoga said. He could see the hospital now. Ryoga jumped off the roof and ran. It was still a few blocks away.

"Ryoga…" Ranma said weakly. The blood had stained a lot of Ranma's blue shirt. Ryoga pressed the damped cloth on Ranma's wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"C'mon Ranma! Stay with me! We're almost there!" The hospital was only a few meters away.

"I-I'm sorry…Ryoga…" Ranma managed to breathe out before she fell silent in Ryoga's arms with her eyes closed.

"Ranma!" Nothing.

"RANMA! DON'T DIE! PLEASE!" Ryoga was screaming.

"RANMAAAA!!"


	23. Chapter 20 Start of A New Life

What? You thought that I would end this story just like that? No way. I don't like my ending hanging. This is supposedly the last chapter before the epilogue. Oh wait; I added the epilogue in here too. Well, go on and read.

Chapter 20 Start of a New Life

Ryoga bursts into the hospital with a limp Ranma in his arms. Her blood covered his and her body.

"I need a doctor!" Ryoga yelled. Immediately, some four or five doctors came to Ryoga. One of them rushed a stretcher towards him. Quickly they lifted Ranma and put her on it. "Save her. Please," Ryoga begged.

"We'll do the best we can," one of the doctors said. The group rushed Ranma towards an elevator. Ryoga was following too. The elevator stopped on the third floor and they all rushed out as the door opened.

Ryoga stopped following as Ranma was rushed into the emergency room. He watched the doors swung back and forth. Ryoga went to the toilet to wash the blood off of him. He then returned to the hallway and sat on a chair that was provided and buried his face in his hands as he waited.

Approximately two hours later, one of the doctors earlier came to Ryoga. Ryoga saw him and stood up.

"D-Did it go well?" Ryoga asked. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry. She lost too many blood and we couldn't stabilize her," he said solemnly.

"Wait, that couldn't be. She's stronger than that!" Ryoga said.

"We couldn't close the wound in time," the doctor continued.

"No, no," Ryoga whispered as tears formed in his eyes. He brushed pass the doctor and barged into the emergency room. There she was, lying on the operation table, lifeless. He ran towards Ranma's side. The other doctors just stayed back.

"Ranma, please. You can't die. You can't leave me," Ryoga said through his tears. He ran his fingers across her face and through her hair. A few tears dropped on her pale skin.

"Ranma, please, don't leave me. I need you," Ryoga said as he cried. He held Ranma's head close to him and continued to cry.

* * *

Ryoga woke up suddenly from his sleep. He panted heavily as a smile slowly formed on his face. He wiped his face with his hand. 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Oh God…But it felt so real,' Ryoga thought as he continued to breathe heavily.

He was sitting in the hallway in a chair. He relaxed and rested his arms on his knees. He let out a long sigh. Then, he heard footsteps. Ryoga's face shot up and looked at the doctor coming towards him. He stood up and walked over to him.

"Is she okay?" Ryoga asked. Seeing the doctor nod, Ryoga sighed in relief.

"She lost a lot of blood, but we managed to control the situation," the doctor explained. "It's a good thing you applied pressure to the wound. That really helped her save some."

"Is the injury bad?"

"No, it wasn't critical. But she'll have to stay here for a while. It might take some time for her to recover."

"How long?"

"Maybe a few days."

"C-Can I go see her?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes. Follow me," the doctor led Ryoga to a room and he opened the door. Ryoga thanked the doctor and went inside. He looked at Ranma's sleeping form and went to sit on a chair. He brought himself closer to Ranma and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry Ranma," Ryoga said after a long silence. "If I brought you along with me, you wouldn't be here right now." He took Ranma's left hand in his. "I promised your mom that I'll take care of you." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "But, I'm glad you're okay now." He then kissed her hand.

"I have something to tell you when you wake up," Ryoga said as he traced Ranma's face with his finger. He then ran his fingers through Ranma's hair. "You'll wake up wont you?" he whispered. Ryoga looked outside the window and he noted that it was already dark. He yawned before he laid down his head on the bed, his hand still holding hers.

"Good night Ranma," he said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ranma's eyes fluttered open as sunlight flooded into the room. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but she felt quite tired. Ranma felt numbness in her left hand and she looked down to it. There, she saw Ryoga sleeping while holding her hand. She smiled and took off the oxygen mask from her face with the other hand. With the same hand she patted Ryoga softly on the shoulder.

Ryoga stirred and then woke up. He looked up to Ranma and smiled; his little fangs poking out.

"You're up," Ryoga said. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," Ranma answered "I still feel tired though. I think it must've been from all that blood loss."

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryoga said "I called the cops yesterday and they caught the thief. He was still unconscious when they found him."

"Well, that's good news;" Ranma's expression then changed "H-How did the talk with mom go?"

"It was…" Ryoga didn't finish as the door opened and in came Akane.

"Oh hi. You're awake," Akane said as she entered the room "Ryoga told us about what happened yesterday. We just wanted to make sure that you're all right." At that, everyone else started coming in. Ukyo, Kasumi, Nabiki and Tofu were there. "We came right after breakfast," she added.

Ranma looked at all of them and tried to search for someone else, if there is someone else. She sat up on the bed and sighed. Ryoga released her hand from his.

"Mom didn't come did she?" Ranma asked them.

"Who said she didn't?" Ukyo said. The door opened again and there stood Konatsu holding back the door. Then, Nodoka came in.

"Thank you young man," Nodoka said. Konatsu nodded in response. "Oh Ranma, you're awake," she said walking through the crowd and to Ranma's right side of the bed. She took her daughter in her arms and said "I'm so glad that you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you."

Ranma looked at her mother when the hug was broken. "So, you're not mad at me anymore? You're not going to kill me?" she asked.

"How could I kill my only daughter?" Nodoka said with a smile which made Ranma smile too. They shared another brief hug before Nodoka pulled up a chair and sat down. "So, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little tired but other than that, I'm all right," Ranma said. "Um, mom, how did the talk with Ryoga ended up?" she asked.

Nodoka looked at the young man on Ranma's left side and smiled. "We talked and I agreed to free you from the vow. And I allow you two being together," she said. Ryoga smiled back at her. "Which reminds me, aren't you going to say something?"

"Yeah," Ryoga responded. He took Ranma's hands in his and looked at her eyes. 'Oh man, I'm so nervous. It's all right, it's just asking her that damn question,' Ryoga thought. "Ranma," he began "after what happened yesterday, I realized how close I was to losing you. I don't want that to happen again." Ryoga searched his pocket and pulled out the ring that Nodoka had given him. "And with this ring, I know that you'll always be with me," he said.

Ranma couldn't believe her eyes. She fell into stunned silence. Akane however was feeling depressed but didn't show it.

"Ranma," Ryoga said. 'Oh God,' he thought at the same time. "W-Will you marry me?"

There was no answer for a while which made Ryoga sweat.

"Y-Yes," an answer came from Ranma after a while. She immediately pulled Ryoga to a kiss. "Yes I will marry you," she said happily. Ryoga sighed happily and pulled back his head which accidentally made him fall backwards.

"Ow," Ryoga said as he got up and lifted the chair back up. The ring was given to Ranma and she wore it on her left hand. Akane was practically crying, both from happiness and sadness.

"When did you buy it?" Ranma asked as she looked at the ring.

"I didn't," Ryoga answered and he looked at Nodoka.

"This is your ring?" Ranma asked.

Nodoka nodded. "Well, I wish both of you a happy life," she said "Take care of each other you two."

"W-Where are you going mom?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, I'm getting old and I feel that my time is coming," her mother responded "I'm not sure if I could turn up for your wedding, and I know that your children won't be able to see me."

"B-But you can't go yet," Ranma pleaded "M-Maybe we could hold the wedding earlier. It's just that, you have to be there."

"Ranma."

"Please mom," Ranma said "Don't go yet."

"What if you moved in with us? That way you could spend more time with Ranma," Ryoga suggested.

"Well…if it isn't any trouble to you," Nodoka responded.

"No, it's not at all," Ranma insisted.

"Well, if it's okay with both of you, I think I'll do it," Nodoka answered which made Ranma smile wide.

* * *

As I said, I added the epilogue in here too. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the comments and criticism that I got. They helped me to write this story until it's complete.

Warning: Small lime at the end (I think)

* * *

Epilogue

A few days later, I checked out of the hospital. Mom had gone home earlier to pack her things to move in with us. Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi went to help her. She was already at the house when we came back. We cleaned up the mess that was in the guest room and settled in.

We then decided on when the wedding will be held on. We came to an agreement that it would be held in a month from now. Ryoga and I decided on a western style wedding. Luckily, Kuno provided us with the money. It turns out that Nabiki was married to him. I kinda saw it coming anyway.

Then, that day came. Ryoga was so nervous that he almost fainted at where he stood. He looked pretty handsome in that suit. We said our vows and exchanged the rings. Everything turned out pretty smoothly. And a special guest arrived. Akari, a friend of Akane came with a giant pig. Akane said that it would remind us, especially Ryoga about 'P-chan'. I didn't realize that she had known about P-chan. But she had forgiven Ryoga.

When the bouquet was tossed, guess who caught it. Akane looked like she had seen a ghost when the flowers landed in her hands. After that, we had a feast. The cake, although it was a lot, finished in under an hour. Then there was a dance. Poor Ryoga, he looked so flustered when he told me he couldn't dance. I managed to get him enjoying himself after a while.

I don't know how, but mom managed to get pop to accept me marrying Ryoga before the wedding. Then I found out how. Ryoga ended up getting adopted into the Tendo family. This meant that the deal between Uncle Soun and pop was successful. We inherited the school, but we let Akane take over it instead. We agreed that she takes hold of the school on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays, while Ryoga and I took hold of the school on other days and the three of us on Sundays.

Ryoga and I didn't go for our honeymoon yet. Mom insisted that we go but we declined. We took care of her when she got sick. It was really bad. She couldn't leave the house at all. Dr Tofu said that she was getting weaker. I remembered the date when she died. It was on May 11th 2002. It was a sad day. I cried for many days and Ryoga had to stay home to take care of me. None of us has a job yet. We decided to do so after our honeymoon. It'll be much easier then. I don't know what happened to pop though.

For our honeymoon, we went back to the town I stayed for about nine years or so. We didn't want to go to any place special since mom just died. Haeru had been taking good care of P-chan. He pretty much missed Ryoga. He stayed in his arms for a whole day once. I told Haeru that I'll quit my job at the restaurant there. Nothing else happens really.

* * *

Ryoga sat at the patio, overlooking the yard. He thought about what they were talking about earlier.

Flashback

Ranma was sitting with Ryoga holding her close to him as they watched the evening sun. It was quiet, it was peaceful. Then, Ranma spoke.

"Ryoga," she began.

"Yeah," Ryoga answered.

"I have you, Nabiki has Kuno, Kasumi has Dr Tofu and Ukyo has Konatsu," Ranma said "But who does Akane have?"

Ryoga gave that a thought. Ranma was right. Akane has nobody and surely she is lonely. "Maybe we could help her find someone," Ryoga suggested.

"I was thinking of that too," Ranma said. She suddenly got up. "I just remembered something. I'm going upstairs."

"You need any help?" Ryoga asked.

"No it's okay. I'll call you when I need it," Ranma said as she walked towards the stairs.

End Flashback

'I wonder what's she doing up there,' Ryoga wondered.

"Ryoga," Ranma called out from upstairs "I need some help."

"Sure thing," Ryoga answered her and stood up. He walked upstairs to her room. "What do you nee…" Ryoga didn't finish as he saw what Ranma had done to her room. There were candles placed on the table, at the end of the bed, practically almost everywhere there were candles. The room was only lit by them and the moonlight from outside. Ryoga then looked at Ranma who was standing near the bed with a sexy smile on her face.

"Like I said," she opened the first button on her shirt "I need some help."

Ryoga lustfully smiled and closed the door.

* * *

Hmm, I'm not sure if there's gonna be a sequel to this. If there is, it'll be about getting Akane to hook up with someone. But I'll leave that to you. Check out my poll at my homepage. Please decide on whether you want a sequel or not. Votes will be opened until 27th April. See you guys later.


End file.
